Kegelapan Putih
by Murasaki Dokugi
Summary: Tokugetsu-in dengan nama fiksinya Misa, putri dari Ando Morinari tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Kohai-nya yang bernama Takenaka Hanbei, Ahli strategi Klan Saito yang menguasai Mino jatuh cinta padanya. Mereka pun menikah dan pindah ke Ibukota dan Hidup bahagia disana. Namun dari sanalah segala permasalahan mulai menghantui hubungan mereka. Perhatian: Sengoku Basara milik Capcom.
1. Cinta pertama

**Baiklah... Ini Fanfic pertama yang kupublish ke sini, hehehe... Tokoh utamanya adalah Tokugetsu-in dengan nama fiksinya Ando Misa, anak perempuan dari Ando Morinari, istri dari Takenaka Hanbei.**

 **Nikmati ceritanya! ^_^**

* * *

Kegelapan putih ( _Slumber Corpses another story_ )  
Bagian 1

Entah mengapa aku merasa aneh...ayahku, Ando Morinari menatapku tajam...aku dapat melihat keinginan yang kuat dari kedua matanya.

"Misa...Kau harus segera menikah...umurmu sudah hampir kepala tiga. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi perawan tua."

Ayahku tahu aku termasuk wanita yang selektif dan ketat kalau dalam masalah pasangan hidup. Tapi kali ini dia seakan telah kehilangan kesabarannya.

Dan akupun memikirkan hal itu, namun aku akhirnya sukses dengan pikiran buntu dan kepala pening.

Aku memilih menghabiskan waktu di kedai teh di kaki gunung Inaba. Pemilik kedai teh itu, Bibi Ouma hanya melihatku dengan heran.

"Misa-chan, kau tampak bingung." katanya prihatin."Biar kutebak. Masalah jodoh, ya?"

Aku mengangguk." Obaa-san, ayahku ingin aku segera menikah...tapi entah mengapa aku paling bodoh dalam urusan memilih pasangan hidup."

Bibi Ouma mengangguk-angguk." Ah, ya...bagi kita, para wanita, jodoh memang hal yang memusingkan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan..."

Kalimatnya terputus begitu ada sebuah suara menyapa kami berdua.

"Obaa-sama, Misahime-sama...saya senang ternyata kedai teh ini tidak kosong juga berkat kalian..."

Aku dan Bibi Ouma menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak seorang pemuda berusia sekitar lima belas atau enam belas tahun berdiri di pintu kedai. Kimono putihnya menjulur hingga atas kaki. Rambutnya yang bewarna putih berombak mendesir tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Mata ungunya menatap kami dengan ramah.

Pemuda itu adalah Takenaka Shigeharu. Dia biasa dipanggil Hanbei. Dia anak tertua dari Takenaka Shigetomo. Di umurnya yang masih terbilang muda, dia sudah menjadi ahli strategi perang Klan Saito yang menguasai provinsi dia adalah kohai-ku sekaligus sahabat terbaikku.

"Hanbei-kun, tumben kau datang kemari." ujar Bibi Ouma."Kau tampak letih. Ada apa?"

Hanbei tertawa kecil."Ahaha, aku baru saja bertemu dengan Hiyoshi dan Toshimasu dari Klan Oda. Mereka teman baruku. Setidaknya mereka membuatku sedikit lega dari pekerjaanku sebagai ahli strategi perang Klan Saito."

Kami pun berbincang-bincang hingga malam. Setelah itu, Hanbei mengantarku pulang.

"Misahime-sama, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Nagohime-sama ingin menikah denganku."

Aku mendelik. Nagohime adalah rekanku. Dia senior Hanbei. Dan sebaya denganku. Apakah Hanbei memiliki sesuatu yang hebat sehingga ia menyukainya?

"Ohh...dan apakah kau menerimanya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Sepertinya Nago salah memilih pemuda.

"Tapi aku akan tetap menikah." lanjut Hanbei mantap.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Itu rahasia, Misahime-sama."

"Kapan?"

"Lusa."

"Hmm...begitu, ya? semoga kau hidup bahagia, Hanbei-kun..."

Esok paginya, ayah tiba-tiba memberitahuku tentang suatu hal yang membuatku terkejut.

"Apa?! Aku akan menikah besok?"

"Ya. Dan sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan dirimu, Misa."

"Ayah, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus menghadiri pernikahan Hanbei besok."

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Aku lalu membukanya. Ternyata Hanbei.

"Hanbei-kun! Kau datang di saat yang tepat!" ujarku senang." Aku mungkin tidak dapat datang ke pesta pernikahanmu besok. Aku juga akan menikah."

Hanbei tampak terkejut."Ah, tidak apa, Misahime-sama. Anda tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku senang anda sudah punya pilihan pendamping hidup."

"Entahlah. Ayahku belum memberitahuku siapa pria yang akan menjadi suamiku itu."

"Hmm...mudah-mudahan calon suami anda termasuk pria ideal untuk anda."

"Ah, Hanbei-kun. Kau membuatku malu. Terima kasih."

Tahu-tahu ayahku datang dan segera memeluk Hanbei.  
Segera saja aku merasa aneh dibuatnya.

"Ahh...Shigeharu-kun! Kau datang juga rupanya untuk melihat calon mertuamu ini." Ujar ayahku riang.

Tunggu dulu! Tadi ayahku berkata pada Hanbei kalau dia adalah calon mertuanya?

CALON MERTUA?

Berarti lelaki yang akan menjadi suamiku adalah...

Astaga! Ke...kenapa dia?

Hanbei dan aku saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Hanbei-kun, kau..." ujarku terbata-bata. Hanbei hanya tersenyum kecil melihatku.

Jangan katakan kalau ini benar...

"INI TIDAK BENAR, KAN?!"


	2. Masalah

**Ini dia lanjutannya. Sekarang Takenaka Hanbei-lah yang menjadi sudut pandangnya. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Kegelapan putih ( _Slumber corpses another story_ )

bagian 2

 **Hanbei p.o.v**

Hari ini aku sudah tidak memiliki status bujangan. Ya, aku baru saja menikah kemarin. Rasanya memang aneh. Apalagi Nona Misa sangat tua dariku. Kami beda sepuluh tahun.

"Hanbei-sama, kau tampak bingung sekali." Tiba-tiba Nona Misa muncul di sampingku. Aku yang saat itu tengah melamun karena penat dalam bekerja segera membalas senyum.

"Misahime-sama, anda terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

Nona Misa mendesis."Hanbei-sama, kau jangan seperti itu. Aku istrimu. Kita perlu saling berbagi, bukan? Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan "Hime"(Putri). Kau tak perlu berformal untukku. Panggil saja dengan namaku, Misa."

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku nyaris tidak bisa merubah itu. Izinkan aku terus memanggil anda seperti itu, sebagai tanda cintaku untuk anda, Misahime-sama."ujarku penuh hormat.

Tiba-tiba Nona Misa menarik tubuhku ke arahnya dan memelukku erat-erat.

"Hanbei-sama, kau terlalu baik..." bisik Nona Misa."Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu selamanya."

Aku tertegun. Rasa ini sangatlah manis. Setidaknya cinta Nona Misa dapat sejenak membuatku lupa pada penyakit yang telah lama kuderita, Tuberkulosis.

"Hanbei, aku mencintaimu..."Nona Misa berbisik lirih."Kalaupun kita harus dipisahkan dengan maut, aku tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu."

Aku merasa wajahku memerah. Nona Misa mengelus rambut putihku. Kubiarkan kedua tangannya merangkul tubuhku erat.

Kupejamkan mataku."Aku juga mencintai anda, Misahime-sama..." Bisikku pelan.

Esok harinya, aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang diberikan Tuan Saito Tatsuoki, atasanku. Tiba-tiba seseorang menggeser pintu ruanganku. Seorang wanita.

Wanita itu...Nona Nago, seniorku. Dia wanita yang pernyataan cintanya telah kutolak dan kugantikan dengan Nona Misa.

"Ah, Nagohime-sama. Ada perlu apa?" Tanyaku sopan.

"Takenaka-kun..."desahnya perlahan."Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa..."

Serta merta ia melabrak mejaku dan menarik kepalaku. Ditengadahkannya wajahku, memaksaku menatap kearahnya.

Dia menghunus sebuah pisau, menekan bagian paling tajam benda itu ke dadaku.

"...Kau adalah seorang pengkhianat..."

Kutatap kedua mata hitamnya yang dipenuhi aura kebencian.

"Nagohime-sama...aku harus berterus terang. Aku memang tidak pernah menyukai anda. Tapi anda masih saja memaksaku. Dan aku tidak punya pilihan selain memilih Misahime-sama..."

"Huh...pria yang malang. Kau memang cukup tampan untukku. Dan kecerdasanmu dapat berguna bagiku. Kukira kau akan menjadi milikku. Namun rupanya kau telah menaruh hati pada temanku sendiri. Dan setelah dipikir-pikir, aku juga akan repot mengurus lelaki penyakitan sepertimu!"

Dihempaskannya tubuhku ke lantai tatami, tepatnya mengenai dadaku. Segera saja dadaku terasa sesak. Aku terbatuk-batuk darah.

"Mungkin maut tidak akan langsung menjemputmu, Takenaka-kun. Tapi ingat, aku dan penyakitmu itu akan membunuhmu perlahan-lahan, Ehahaha!"

Dia membanting pintu. Aku hanya bisa melihat itu dengan tubuh kaku.

"Nagohime-sama, kenapa..."Desisku dalam hati.

Beberapa bulan pun berlalu. Aku tengah mengajak teman lamaku, Maeda Toshimasu atau biasa dipanggil Keiji pesiar di Ibukota.

"Hanbei, apakah kau tidak melihat apa yang tengah terjadi pada Hideyoshi?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Ya, Keiji tengah membicarakan salah satu sahabat kami, Kinoshita Hiyoshi yang namanya kini telah berubah menjadi Toyotomi Hideyoshi sejak dia direkrut klan Oda sebagai samurai.

"Hmm...ada apa dengan Hideyoshi?" Tanyaku.

"Dia mulai bertingkah aneh dan berulang kali mengatakan "kekuatan" setelah ia bertemu dengan Matsunaga Hisahide sebulan yang lalu."

"Mungkinkah itu adalah diri lain Hideyoshi?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja."

Kami melewati rumah Hideyoshi. Tampak Nene, istri Hideyoshi sedang sibuk menjemur pakaian di halaman rumahnya. Keiji segera menyapa wanita itu.

"Hai, Nene. Kau hanya sendirian di rumah. Mana Hideyoshi?"

Nene menoleh."Entahlah. Dia kini sering pergi ke bukit tertinggi di Nakamura untuk berlatih. Dia menghabiskan waktunya seharian disana. Aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa."

Aku tertegun mendengar kalimat Nene itu.

Ada apa dengan Hideyoshi?


	3. Awal sebuah penaklukan

**Hmm... Baiklah. Ada satu scene dimana Keiji, Hanbei dan Misa melihat Hideyoshi membunuh Nene dan dimulainya sebuah kegilaan akan kekuatan**

* * *

Kegelapan Putih ( _Slumber Corpses another story_ )

Bagian 3

Aku melihat Hanbei membisu. Dia tidak berselera untuk memakan takoyaki yang telah kubuatkan untuknya.

"Hanbei-sama, kau kenapa?"

"Hideyoshi...dia semakin aneh belakangan ini. Aku khawatir kalau dia..."

Dia terdiam begitu Keiji tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan kami.

"Hanbei, Misa nee-sama, Cepat! Aku mendengar jeritan Nene dari rumah Hideyoshi! Aku takut ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi disana."

Aku, Hanbei dan Keiji segera pergi ke rumah Hideyoshi. Alangkah terkejutnya kami begitu melihat Nene telah tergeletak di lantai. Hideyoshi berdiri di depannya dengan membisu.

" Nene!" Keiji segera menopang tubuh Nene. Tampak lebam di lehernya. Sepertinya Hideyoshi baru saja mencekiknya.

Nene membuka mata. Dia tampak sekarat.

"Keiji...biarkan Hideyoshi...Dia melakukan ini untuk impiannya...dan aku bersedia untuk mati untuknya..."

Aku ternganga hebat.

"Hideyoshi, apa maksudmu melakukan ini?"

"Aku hanya perlu kekuatan. Dan cinta hanya akan melemahkan kekuatan itu. Termasuk cinta terhadap Istriku sendiri."

Nene tersenyum." Dan aku..bersedia mati untuknya...Keiji, Hanbei, Misa, maafkan aku. Tapi inilah...cinta terakhirku untuk kalian...terutama untukmu, Hideyoshi...selamat tinggal..."

Nene terkulai di rangkulan Keiji. Menandakan nyawanya yang telah pergi.

Keiji merasa sangat marah.

"Tidakkk! Hideyoshi...mengapa..mengapa kau tega membunuh istrimu sendiri? Aku menyukai Nene, namun dia menyukaimu. Dan aku merelakannya untukmu karena kau sahabatku. Kenapa?!"

Hideyoshi mendengus."Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Nene. Dan dia setuju. Aku harus melakukan ini untuk mendapatkan kekuatanku. Mari, ikutlah denganku, Keiji dan Hanbei. Kita bangun Jepang dengan kekuatan kita!"

Dia lalu menoleh ke arahku dan Hanbei.

"Hanbei, kau lihat sendiri. Cinta akan melemahkanmu. Kalau kau ingin membangun Jepang dengan baik, ikutlah denganku. Tapi ada satu syarat..."

Aku menahan nafasku. Kutatap Hanbei lamat sebelum akhirnya Hideyoshi angkat bicara.

"Kau harus membunuh istrimu."

"Apa?! Kau..kau gila, Hideyoshi!" Pekikku marah."Mengapa kau menyuruh Hanbei untuk membunuhku? Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!"

Tahu-tahu Keiji menarik tanganku.

"Misa nee-sama, Awass!"

Keiji segera menangkis sesuatu dengan pedang besarnya. Ternyata...Hanbei yang mengayunkan pedang cambuknya ke arahku tadi. Untung saja Keiji segera melindungiku.

Aku tidak percaya. Ternyata Hanbei hendak membunuhku!

"Hanbei-sama, kenapa...Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Hideyoshi benar. Aku tidak bisa menjadi hebat jika cinta hanya akan melemahkanku. Dan aku harus membunuh anda untuk itu, Misahime-sama."

Tidak! Kenapa kau begitu lugu, Hanbei? Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku?

"Hideyoshi! Hanbei! Sadarlah kalian! Kalian salah!"Pekik Keiji.

Hideyoshi mendengus."Kita akan berjumpa lagi, Keiji. Dan lihatlah bahwa aku dan Hanbei akan membangun negeri ini dengan kekuatan kami!"

Hideyoshi dan Hanbei pun pergi. Aku tidak sanggup menahan ini. Aku berteriak keras-keras.

"Hanbei-sama! Kembalilah! Aku mohon! Jangan biarkan ambisi menguasaimu!"

Namun kedua lelaki itu sudah pergi jauh. Aku hanya menangis sesenggukan.

Keiji mendesah panjang.

"Misa nee-sama, sudahlah. Kita tidak bisa meratapi mereka. Kita akan membujuk mereka dan suatu hari nanti mereka akan kembali."

Aku mengangguk seraya menatap Keiji.

"Akan kulakukan apapun agar mereka kembali." desisku.

Hatiku terasa disayat-sayat.

Hanbei, mengapa kau bisa setega ini terhadapku?


	4. Otsumi dan Onaka

**Ini mulai dramatis. Misa merasa sangat sedih setelah Hanbei meninggalkannya untuk membantu Hideyoshi menaklukan Jepang. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya?**

 **Keep Reading! ^_^**

* * *

Kegelapan putih (Slumber Corpses another story)

Bagian 4

 **Hanbei p.o.v**

Satu bulan telah berlalu setelah aku pergi dari Mino. Ya, aku pergi dari Mino, provinsi tempat tinggalku dan ikut dengan Hideyoshi menuju kampung halamannya di desa Nakamura, Provinsi Owari. Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Klan Saito dan memilih menjadi bawahan Hideyoshi. Dan sebelum pergi ke Nakamura, Hideyoshi dan aku telah membangun sebuah Kastil di Provinsi Osaka, sebuah Provinsi yang diberikan Nobunaga untuk Hideyoshi. Tentu saja aku merasa sangat senang melihat kastil mewah itu telah berdiri dengan gagahnya.

Kami pun sampai di depan halaman sebuah rumah yang kecil dan renyot, nyaris seperti gubuk. Di halaman rumah tampak seorang wanita berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun dan berambut coklat muda panjang sedang memikul sebuah bakul berisi lobak putih. Dia terkejut melihat kedatangan kami sehingga nyaris menjatuhkan bakul yang ia bawa.

"Astaga! Kalian membuatku kaget." Katanya."Ada perlu apa, Tuan-Tuan?"

Hideyoshi angkat bicara.

"Maaf, nona. Kami sedang mencari rumah ibu dan kakakku. Terakhir kali aku kemari rumah itu ada disini."

"Aku dan ibuku sudah tinggal disini sejak lama. Memangnya siapa nama ibumu, pria besar?"

"Kinoshita Onaka."

"Hei, itu nama ibuku! Aku tidak percaya namanya sama. Tapi aku tidak mengenal kalian. Siapa kalian?"

"Namaku Toyotomi Hideyoshi, gubernur Provinsi Osaka dan pria muda di sebelahku ini adalah Takenaka Hanbei, ahli strategiku."

"Toyotomi Hideyoshi...nama yang aneh. Kau mengingatkanku pada adik lelakiku yang wajahnya mirip monyet. Namanya Hiyoshi. Dia pergi dari rumah ini sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia berjanji padaku dan ibu akan menjadi orang besar dan samurai hebat. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja selama ini."

Aku melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Hideyoshi.

"Hideyoshi, kau yakin ini rumahmu yang kau tinggalkan dulu?"

"Aku yakin. Aku yakin sekali."

Dia berpaling ke wanita yang membawa bakul di hadapan kami.

"Namamu siapa, Nona?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan memberitahu kalian. Aku curiga kalian bukan orang baik-baik."

"Tenanglah, Nona. Hideyoshi hanya ingin tahu nama Nona. Kami bukan orang jahat. Kami jamin itu."

Wanita itu mendesah.

"Baiklah. Namaku Otsumi."

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, Hideyoshi tahu-tahu berteriak kegirangan dengan suaranya yang menggelegar. Aku merasa tanah yang kupijak bergetar hebat.

Hideyoshi segera memeluk wanita itu. wanita itu menjerit-jerit ketakutan.

"Ahh! Lepaskan aku! Jangan apa-apakan aku!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu! Aku tahu aku akan berjumpa denganmu, Onee-sama!"

Onee-sama? Kakak?

Ternyata wanita yang bernama Otsumi itu adalah kakak Hideyoshi.

"Onee-sama, ini aku, Hiyoshi! Nobunaga memberiku nama Toyotomi Hideyoshi setelah aku menjadi samurai pejabat Osaka."

Otsumi segera mematung.

"Hi...Hiyoshi? Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal?!"

"Maaf, aku takut Onee-sama terkejut."

"Tidak apa. Oh ya. Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Nene kemari? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya."

Aku merasa harus memberitahu hal itu pada Nona Otsumi.

"Otsumi nee-san, anda mungkin akan terkejut. Tapi Hideyoshi telah menghapus Nene dari hidupnya."

"Apa?! Maksudmu Hiyoshi membunuhnya?"

"Iya."

Otsumi menjerit. Dia segera menampar Hideyoshi

"Lelaki tidak tahu diri! Kenapa kau membunuhnya?!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat kami terdiam.

"Otsumi, siapa di luar? Ada apa ribut-ribut begitu?"

Kami menoleh. Tampak seorang perempuan paruh baya mendekati kami.

"Okaa-sama!" Tahu-tahu Hideyoshi menghambur ke wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Onaka, ibunya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Okaa-sama tidak ingat aku? Aku Hiyoshi."

Onaka terbelalak.

"Hiyoshi?! Kau sudah besar sekali. Dan tubuhmu begitu menjulang. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku menjadi daimyo di Provinsi Osaka."

"Ohh...Kau benar-benar membuatku bangga. Tak kusangka kau telah berhasil seperti ini."

Otsumi segera mendelik.

"Okaa-sama, Dia pembunuh. Dia membunuh Nene."

Dan Hideyoshi menerima satu tamparan lagi dari ibunya.

"Kurang ajar! Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!"

"Okaa-sama, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku melakukan itu untuk menepis kelemahanku dan mendapatkan kekuatan untuk membangun Jepang agar lebih baik lagi. Nene juga setuju dengan itu."

"Hideyoshi benar. Dan kami disini untuk mengajak anda dan Otsumi nee-sama bergabung dengan kami."

Onaka menjerit keras-keras. Ia mendorong Hideyoshi dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Otsumi segera memeluknya.

"Tidak! Aku dan Okaa-sama tidak ingin bergabung dengan kalian! Kau pembunuh, Hiyoshi! Aku tidak menyangka kau menjadi terlalu ambisius seperti ini. Pergilah dari sini! Jangan ganggu kami!"

Aku merasa aura aneh keluar dari Hideyoshi. Ia menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

Tunggu dulu! Jangan katakan kalau kau ingin membunuh mereka, Hideyoshi!

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau Okaa-sama dan Onee-sama tidak ingin mendukungku, kalian kuanggap terlalu lemah. Dan aku tidak butuh orang lemah. Bersiaplah menikmati kematian kalian!"

Dia hendak menerjang ke arah dua kerabatnya itu. Otsumi memeluk ibunya semakin erat.

"Hiyoshi, hentikan! Kau sudah kehilangan arah hidupmu! Sadarlah! Aku dan Okaa-sama tidak akan pernah mendukungmu kalau kau seperti ini!"

Mendengar itu, aku segera menahan tangan Hideyoshi.

"Tahan, Hideyoshi! Kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Hanbei, kenapa kau menahanku?! Bukankah kau mendukungku?"

"Aku tahu kita satu visi. Tapi membunuh mereka tidak akan membuat kita menjadi mujur."

Tiba-tiba kami mendengar seseorang berteriak dari belakang kami.

"Hideyoshi! Hanbei! Hentikan! Kalian sudah keterlaluan!"

Kami menoleh. Tampak Keiji berdiri di belakang kami. wajahnya tampak marah.

"Toshimasu! Kau datang juga. Hiyoshi benar-benar sudah gila!" pekik Otsumi.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. Saingan Jahat

**OK! Aku kembali, Minna-san ^_^. Penasaran dengan lanjutannya, hehehe...**

 **Misa: Aku ingin Hanbei kembali! Tega sekali dia... :(**

 **Me: Sabar, mbak. Mari kita lihat apa kelanjutannya...**

* * *

.

.

.

Kegelapan Putih ( _Slumber Corpses another story_ )  
Bagian 5

Entah mengapa semua yang kujalani sekarang terasa begitu hampa. Sejak Hanbei pergi, Aku benar-benar tidak berselera untuk hidup ini.

Ah, Hanbei. Apakah cinta yang kita bangun harus berhenti di tengah jalan seperti ini?

"Misa-chan, Kau tampak tidak bersemangat sekali hari ini."

Ternyata Matsu, Bibi Keiji yang tadi menegurku. Mungkin ia dapat melihat kesedihan yang dalam dari wajahku yang kuyu.

"Matsu-chan, kurasa semangat hidupku lenyap."

"Hmm...pasti masalah Hanbei, ya?"

"Darimana kau tahu?!"

"Haha...kau gampang ditebak, Misa-chan. Aku melihatmu mulai lesu sejak Hideyoshi dan Hanbei pergi."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."

"Jangan putus harapan, Misa-chan. Lihat Keiji. Dia begitu menikmati hidupnya. Aku tahu ia pasti punya berbagai permasalahan yang berat. Tapi dia selalu ceria setiap saat."

"Kau benar juga. Mungkin aku yang terlalu depresi dan sensitif. Terima kasih atas nasihatnya, Matsu-chan."

"Hoho. Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku merasa wajar kalau kau depresi seperti ini. Kau dan Hanbei adalah pengantin baru. Kalian baru menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Hanbei kembali padaku?"

"Tenang saja, Misa-chan. Walaupun ia kini meninggalkanmu, di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dia pasti merindukanmu walaupun sedikit."

"Ahh...kau bergurau, Matsu-chan."

"Tidak. Aku serius. Aku tahu dia masih mencintaimu. Hanya saja ia dan Hideyoshi kini dihantui ambisi dan perasaan gengsi yang luar biasa."

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu. Matsu membukanya. Ternyata Keiji. Dia datang bersama dua wanita. Satunya masih muda dan satunya lebih tua. Kurasa mereka adalah ibu dan anak.

"Keiji! Darimana saja kau! Inuchiyo-sama sedang mencarimu! Dan siapa kedua wanita ini?"

Wanita yang masih muda segera menenangkan Matsu."Matsu-chan, maaf. Tapi aku dan Ibuku harus pergi kemari. Toshimasu yang menyelamatkan kami. Kalau tidak, kami pasti sudah dibunuh."

"Siapa kalian?"

Keiji memperkenalkan kedua wanita itu." Matsu nee-chan, Mereka adalah Onaka dan Otsumi, Ibu dan Kakak Hideyoshi."

"Oh, maafkan aku. Ada apa dengan mereka, Keiji?"

"Hideyoshi hendak membunuh mereka. Aku segera menyelamatkan mereka dan mengamankan mereka disini."

Aku terperanjat. Nene sudah terbunuh. Dan Kedua kerabat Hideyoshi itu nyaris menyusulnya.

"Keiji, Apakah kau sendirian melawan Hideyoshi tadi?"

"Ya. Tapi Hideyoshi tidak sendiri. Dia ditemani oleh Hanbei."

"Apa?! Dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Mana kutahu! Aku buru-buru membawa Otsumi nee-chan dan Onaka-san kemari dan aku tidak melihat Hideyoshi dan Hanbei lagi setelah itu."

Aku terdiam mendengar itu.

Malam harinya, Aku tidak bisa tidur. Keiji mendekatiku.

"Misa nee-sama belum tidur?"

"Belum. Kenapa?"

"Tampaknya anda terlalu memikirkan Hideyoshi dan Hanbei sehingga merasa susah untuk tidur."

"Ternyata kau bisa membaca pikiranku."

"Tidak juga. Aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan anda. Jadi aku juga tidak bisa tidur sekarang."

Kami tertawa. Tahu-tahu Keiji terkejut.

"Misa-nee sama, perut anda membesar!"

"HEEHH?!"

"Misa nee-sama, anda...anda hamil?!"

"A..APA?!"

Kulihat perutku. Keiji benar. Perutku mulai besar. Aku menyangka bahwa aku terlalu banyak makan. Namun akhir-akhir ini aku memang merasa mual. Ternyata...

AKU HAMIL?!

Entah mengapa aku merasa ngeri melihat kenyataan ini.

Hanbei, apakah kau tahu bahwa kau akan menjadi seorang ayah?

Tidak bisa kubayangkan ketika melihat dunia ini untuk pertama kalinya, anakku akan bertanya.

"Okaa-san, mengapa Otou-san tidak menemanimu?"

"Apakah aku anak yang tidak sah?"

Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan anakku berkata seperti itu!

Hanbei, andai kau tahu hal ini, kau pasti akan segera kembali padaku. Tapi mungkin ambisi masih menyergapmu.

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan mengambil pisau di atas meja. Keiji melihatku dengan heran.

"Misa nee-sama, apa yang ingin anda lakukan?"

Aku mendesah."Aku ingin seppuku."

"Apa?! Misa nee-sama, hentikan! anda dan anak di perut anda akan mati sekaligus!"

"Aku terpaksa. Aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang istri. Lagipula aku tidak ingin anakku menderita karena tidak mengenal ayahnya. Keiji, siapkan pedangmu. Bantu aku kalau aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menghadapi maut."

Aku melesatkan pisau ke arah perutku. Tiba-tiba Keiji menahan tanganku. Ia segera menamparku.

"Maafkan aku karena melakukan ini, Misa nee-sama. Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan anda mati dalam keputusasaan seperti ini!"

Aku melongo seraya meraba pipiku yang baru saja tertampar.

"Keiji...aku..."

"Anda kira Hanbei akan senang kalau anda seperti ini? Tidak! Aku yakin dia akan sangat sedih kalau anda dan calon anak anda mati! Tidak akan kubiarkan anda mati seperti ini, Misa nee-sama!"

Aku segera menangis. Aku benar-benar bingung.

"Keiji...aku...aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku. Aku benar-benar bodoh! Aku menyiksa diriku sendiri..."

Keiji tertegun. Ia segera menepuk pundakku.

"Misa nee-sama, sudahlah. Anda tidak boleh menyerah! Akan kubuat Hideyoshi dan Hanbei sadar. Dan Hanbei bisa melihat anak pertamanya yang lucu lahir ke dunia ini."

Aku menatap Keiji lamat.

"Keiji...Terima kasih. Kau dan keluarga Maeda telah banyak membantuku. Aku berhutang pada kalian."

Keiji tertawa." Misa nee-sama, aku memang ingin membuat bahagia semua orang. Akan kubuat impian itu menjadi kenyataan yang..."

Kalimatnya terputus begitu sebuah suara menyapa kami.

"Wah..wah..lihatlah apa yang kutemukan. Seorang istri yang sedang sengsara dan seorang lelaki sakura yang gila pesta sedang mengobrol rupanya."

Aku dan Keiji menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang wanita dengan kimono hitam. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang dibiarkan terurai.

Wanita itu...Nago.

"Nago-chan, kenapa kau disini?"

Keiji memandang Nago dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Siapa dia, Misa nee-sama?"

"Dia teman lamaku. Dia senior Hanbei."

"Waw...keren. Nago nee-san, ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Hanya ingin mengunjungi kawan lama. Nah, Misa-chan. Kudengar kau dan Hanbei berpisah. Kalian bercerai ya?"

Aku merasa darahku naik ke kepala mendengar kalimat Nago itu.

"Nago-chan! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Hanbei tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia menceraikanku!"

"Hoho...buktinya dia meninggalkanmu."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi bukan berarti dia menceraikanku!"

Keiji mendesah panjang.

"Baiklah, Nona-nona. Kalian terlalu agresif."

Nago tersenyum.

"Apakah itu berarti kau memberikannya padaku?"

"A..Apa maksudmu?"

"Hanbei meninggalkanmu. Dan kesempatanku adalah itu."

"Nago-chan, kau..."

"Akan kubuat Hanbei semakin menjauh darimu. Dan akhirnya pria itu akan menjadi milikku, Fufufu..."

"Kurang ajar! Aku tidak sudi kalau kau merebut Hanbei dariku!"

"Hei, hei! Ternyata aku sedang melihat cinta segitiga disini." ujar Keiji." Nago nee-san, aku harus memberitahu anda satu hal. Misa nee-sama dan Hanbei sebentar lagi akan punya momongan. Jangan ganggu mereka."

Aku terkejut mendengar Keiji.

"Ke...Keiji, kenapa kau mengatakan itu di hadapan Nago-chan?!"

"Lho? Bukankah itu adalah kenyataan?"

"Memang benar. Tapi kau tidak usah membeberkannya, dasar aneh!"

Nago tertawa.

"Hahaha! Ternyata kau hamil juga, Misa-chan. Aku terkesan mendengarnya. Tapi akan kubuat impianmu hancur! Kau dan anakmu akan pergi ke alam baka sekarang!"

Nago menghunus sebuah pisau. Ia menerjangku. Namun Keiji segera menangkis serangannya.

"Nago nee-san! Anda sudah gila!" Pekik Keiji."Tidak kusangka anda begitu iri pada Misa nee-sama. Anda menyukai Hanbei. Tapi kurasa anda kali ini sudah berlebihan!"

Nago mendengus. Ia menyimpan pisaunya dan membalikkan badan.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi. Tapi ingat, aku akan mendapatkan Hanbei suatu saat nanti. Sampai jumpa! EHEHAHAHA!"

Nago segera menghilang dari hadapan kami.

"Dia sudah gila."Desis Keiji." Tampaknya dia benar-benar iri."

Aku mengangguk."Mudah-mudahan dia tidak melakukan apapun terhadap Hanbei."

Keiji tersenyum."Semoga saja."

* * *

 **Akhirnya... kini Nagohime mulai menarget Hanbei. Yah... wanita yang licik...**

 **Nagohime: Hmm... aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Hanbei! Oh ya ampun...**

 **Hanbei: ( Menatap sangar) Apa maksud dari kata-kata itu?**

 **Misa: Heh! Jangan dekat-dekat sama suamiku. Nago-chan ada-ada saja.. -_-**

 **Keiji: Ciee... cinta segitiga. Apalah aku. Ngebantuin Kak Misa doang... huhuhu...**

 **Keiji, jangan gitu. Sabar ya...  
**

 **Keiji: Oke. Oke. Aku masih perlu penjelasan dari Hideyoshi**

 **Baiklah, Minna. Tunggu kelanjutannya ya ^_^**


	6. Kenangan dan Ayah tiri yang Jahat

**I'm Back! Penasaran dengan ceritanya? OKE! LANJUTTT!**

 **Di bagian ini ada seseorang yang baru. Keep reading! ^_^**

* * *

.

.

.

Kegelapan Putih ( _Slumber Corpses Another Story_ )

Bagian 6

 **Hanbei p.o.v**

Malam itu, Aku dan Hideyoshi sedang berjalan jalan di Osaka. Kami ingin beristirahat sejenak dari kesibukan kami untuk menaklukkan negeri.

"Hideyoshi, bagaimana urusanmu dengan ibu dan kakakmu?" Tanyaku.

"Hmm...untuk saat ini, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan mereka."

"Ahh...betul juga. Kau melakukan itu seperti kau mengabaikan Keiji, bukan?"

"Tepat sekali."

Kami pun sampai di jejeran pedagang kaki lima. Ada juga kios-kios kecil di sana. Aku merasa tertarik dengan salah satu pedagang yang menjajakan Takoyaki, makanan favoritku.

"Umm...Hideyoshi, bolehkah aku meninggalkanmu sebentar?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Aku juga ingin melihat kios-kios lain."

"Baiklah. Satu jam kemudian, kita bertemu di ujung gerbang benteng Osaka."

"Setuju!"

Aku lalu pergi menuju pedagang Takoyaki itu. Lelaki tua yang menjualnya terkejut melihat kedatanganku.

"Ah, Hanbei-sama! Tumben aku melihat anda disini. Bagaimana kabar anda?"

"Cukup baik. Terima kasih, Ojii-chan."

"Kudengar penyakit anda mulai kambuh lagi. Sebaiknya jangan terlalu sibuk dengan urusan yang menyita waktu istirahat. Pekerjaan anda akan terhadang oleh kondisi fisik anda yang belum terlalu membaik. Perbanyaklah istirahat."

"Ahh...saran anda baik sekali, Ojii-chan. Tapi sebenarnya aku punya manajemen waktu pribadi untuk mengatur semua itu."

"Aku mengerti. Oh, ya. khusus untuk Hanbei-sama, aku tawari empat biji Takoyaki. Gratis, lho. Hehehe...mau, tidak?"

"Eh? Tidak, Ojii-chan. Terima kasih. Lebih baik aku membayarnya saja."

"Ayolah, Hanbei-sama. Aku jarang mengadakan promo seperti ini. Oke. Kalau anda mau, empat biji pertama Takoyaki ini gratis untuk anda. Tapi kalau anda ingin Takoyaki lagi, anda harus membayar."

"Ah, ya. Itu lebih baik. Kalau begitu aku ambil empat Takoyaki ini. Lalu aku beli lima buah lagi."

"Haha...oke, Hanbei-sama!"

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa keping uang logam dari sakuku berpindah tangan. Sebagai gantinya, aku menerima sembilan buah Takoyaki.

"Terima kasih, Ojii-chan. Aku senang anda menawariku promo seperti ini."

"Ahaha...Tak apa, Hanbei-sama. Datang lagi di lain waktu, ya!"

"Iya."

Aku lalu duduk di sebuah bangku di depan sebuah kios. Aku mulai menyantap Takoyaki yang baru saja kubeli.

Astaga! Ternyata masih panas sekali!

Aku membiarkan Takoyaki-Takoyaki itu mendingin selama beberapa detik. Setelah agak dingin, aku mulai memasukkan bulatan-bulatan gurih itu ke dalam mulutku.

Di tengah keasyikan menyantap Takoyaki, aku merasa ada sebuah bayangan visual berkelebat di sekitarku. Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti dibawa ke suatu masa, namun masih duduk di tempat yang sama.

Detik berikutnya, aku berada di jalan utama provinsi Mino. Aku masih duduk di bangku seraya memegang bungkusan berisi Takoyaki.

Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku bisa berada di Mino? Ataukah aku sedang melihat masa lalu?

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara anak kecil membuyarkan lamunanku.

 **"Misa nee-chan! Aku ingin minta tolong."**

Aku menoleh ke anak itu. Alangkah terkejutnya aku begitu melihat fisik anak itu.

Anak itu...sangat mirip denganku!

Ataukah dia adalah aku?

Seorang gadis menatap anak itu. Ia menepuk pundaknya.

 **"Mau minta tolong apa?"**

 **"Ehh...traktir aku Takoyaki, ya?"**

 **"Haha! Boleh. Tapi jangan terlalu banyak, Hanbei-kun. Uangku hanya sedikit."**

Ucapan gadis itu membuatku kaget setengah mati.

Anak kecil yang minta ditraktir itu adalah...AKU?!

Dan gadis itu...NONA MISA?!

Aku nyaris tersedak Takoyaki yang sedang kukunyah.

Tidak! Aku tidak ingin melihat ini! Tapi mengapa bayangan Nona Misa masih menghantuiku?

Aku berusaha menghilangkan diri Nona Misa dari pikiranku. Tapi setiap kali aku melakukannya, aku malah semakin merindukannya. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa aku masih mencintainya?

Ya. Aku masih mencintainya. Tidak bisa kulupakan kebaikannya selama menemaniku bermain ketika masih kecil dulu. Setengah menikah dengannya pun dia tidak pernah mengeluh karena memiliki suami yang sakit-sakitan sepertiku.

Nona Misa...maafkan aku...

Mungkin kita terpisah sejenak. Tapi aku berharap kita bisa bertemu kembali setelah negeri ini makmur. Dan kita bisa membangun rumah tangga yang sejahtera.

Sekali lagi, maafkan aku..Maafkan Takenaka Hanbei, suamimu yang tidak berguna ini.

Entah mengapa air mataku tiba-tiba sudah muncul dan mengalir dengan derasnya. Aku terisak-isak. Sebenarnya hal ini cukup memalukan bagi seorang lelaki sepertiku. Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri.

Tahu-tahu sebuah suara menghancurkan ilusi masa laluku dan membawaku kembali ke Osaka.

"Hei, cantik. Aku baru melihatmu. Kasihan. Kau menangis, ya?"

Aku buru-buru menyeka air mataku dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya berdiri di hadapanku. Rambut coklatnya sudah memutih sebagian. Dia tinggi besar, mungkin nyaris setinggi Hideyoshi. Kimono yang dikenakannya kotor tidak karuan. Penampilannya berantakan. Aku nyaris mengira bahwa dia adalah orang gila.

"Apa maksudmu ketika memanggilku dengan sebutan "Cantik"?

"Kau memang terlihat sangat cantik!"

"Maaf. Tapi saya lelaki, bukan perempuan. Permisi."

Aku beranjak dari bangku dan membalik badan, ingin segera pergi meninggalkan lelaki aneh itu. Tapi dia segera mencengkeram bahuku dan memutar tubuhku ke arahnya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau lelaki. Kau perempuan! Aku yakin itu!"

Orang ini benar-benar keras kepala. Aku dibuatnya gusar. Aroma sake yang tajam tercium dari mulutnya.

"Kau mabuk! Jangan ganggu aku."

"Ayolah. Jangan marah begitu. Kita bisa berdamai di sudut gelap salah satu kios."

Aku segera menangkap gelagat buruk dari kata-katanya itu. Aku semakin panik begitu ia menyeretku ke sebuah lorong gelap di belakang sebuah kios dan mulai membuka bagian atas kimonoku dengan kasar.

Tidak salah lagi, ini pelecehan!

Dengan refleks, Aku menghunus pedang cambukku dan mengayunkannya ke orang aneh itu. Dia jatuh terjerembab dan menatapku dengan bingung. Tidak akan kusia-siakan kesempatan itu. Kuayunkan kembali pedang cambukku ke arahnya dan menembus jantungnya.

Serangan itu telah membunuhnya seketika. Terdengar lolongan pilu begitu nyawanya telah melayang.

Aku terengah-engah. Dengan lemas aku berjalan keluar dari lorong itu, meninggalkan mayat yang berlumuran darah itu di belakangku. Begitu aku keluar dari lorong, beberapa orang mengerumuniku. Mereka terkejut.

"Hanbei-sama?! Ada apa? Kami mendengar sebuah teriakan dari sini dan bergegas kemari."

Aku lalu menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Orang-orang tampak mengangguk-angguk.

"Tidak apa, Hanbei-sama. Kami malah berterima kasih pada anda. Orang itu memang biang keladi disini. Dia telah mengganggu kehidupan disini sejak lama."

Aku menghela nafas dan menyimpan pedangku. Tepat saat itulah Hideyoshi datang.

"Hanbei! Aku mendengar teriakan itu. Dan aku telah diberitahu apa yang telah terjadi padamu. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hideyoshi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Kami lalu melihat orang-orang mengangkat mayat lelaki pemabuk itu. Tiba-tiba wajah Hideyoshi tampak kaget. Aku jadi heran dibuatnya.

"Ada apa, Hideyoshi?"

"Hmm...aku tahu siapa orang yang mengganggumu tadi."

"Apa?! Kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Aku akan memberitahumu ketika kita pulang ke benteng Osaka nanti."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang."

Kami pun tiba di kastil Osaka. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, aku menemui Hideyoshi di ruangannya.

"Hanbei, aku akan memberitahu siapa orang itu. Tapi ini mungkin akan membuatmu kaget."

"Katakan saja, Hideyoshi." Ujarku mulai tidak sabar.

Hideyoshi mendesah.

"Pria yang mengganggumu tadi adalah Chikuami, ayah tiriku."

Aku terbelalak.

"Dia ayah tirimu?!"

"Ya."

"Astaga! Hideyoshi, maafkan aku...maafkan aku...maafkan aku karena telah membunuhnya...Aku tidak tahu kalau dia..."

Hideyoshi tertawa."Hanbei, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku sebenarnya telah membenci Chikuami sejak dia menikahi ibuku. Dia tidak pernah bekerja. Dan uang keluargaku yang pas-pasan dihabiskannya untuk berjudi, minum-minum dan main perempuan. Dia begitu jahat pada keluargaku. Ketika aku masih delapan tahun, dia sudah menyuruhku melakukan pekerjaan berat. Dan hasilnya dia pakai untuk berfoya-foya. Padahal keluargaku pada saat itu sangatlah miskin. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah dan mencari keberhasilan hidup."

Aku melongo mendengar cerita Hideyoshi itu.

"Hmm...rupanya hubunganmu dengan Chikuami sangat buruk. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ayah tiri sepertinya sangat jahat."

"Hanbei, tidak semua kerabat tiri itu buruk. Ada juga keluarga tiri yang baik. Itu sebenarnya kembali ke pribadi masing-masing. Hanya saja kasus Chikuami terasa beda olehku."

Kami pun berbincang-bincang hingga larut malam. Aku pun mohon diri dan segera pergi ke kamarku. Begitu aku hendak menyelimuti diri dengan selimut, aku merasa dadaku sesak luar biasa.

Aku terbatuk hebat. Darah mulai mengalir dari mulutku.

"Tch! Jangan lagi..." Desisku seraya membersihkan darah itu dan segera tidur.

Esok harinya aku dipanggil Hideyoshi ke balkon istana.

"Ada apa, Hideyoshi?"

"Aku ingin memberitahumu kalau provinsi Mino telah ditaklukkan oleh Nobunaga-sama. Klan Saito telah masuk ke pengasingan. Nobunaga-sama memberikanku provinsi itu. Tapi aku sudah cukup memiliki Osaka. Aku ingin kau yang mengurus Mino."

Aku terkejut sekali.

"Ta...Tapi kenapa aku?"

"Aku tahu kau cakap mengurus segala sesuatu. Lagipula kau sudah pernah menghabiskan masa kecilmu disana, bukan? Aku tahu kau mampu."

"Terima kasih, Hideyoshi."

"Oh, ya. Besok siang akan ada salah seorang anggota Klan Saito yang bertamu kemari. Dia berkata ingin bersekutu dengan kita."

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga baru mengenalnya. Dia seorang wanita. Namanya Nagohime"

Aku merasa langit runtuh diatasku ketika mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang Nagohime?!"

"Ya. Ada apa, Hanbei? Kau tampak tegang sekali."

"Dia seniorku ketika aku masih bekerja di Klan Saito dulu."

"Haha...baguslah kalau begitu. Dia pasti senang bertemu denganmu."

Aku menggigit bibir. Tanganku terkepal kuat.

Hideyoshi, kau mengira bahwa aku akan senang menemui Nona Nago besok.

Maafkan aku. Tapi kau keliru, Hideyoshi.

Aku merasa hari esok seperti sebuah mimpi buruk!

* * *

 **Chikuami= Terinspirasi dari Novel Taiko, sama seperti Otsumi. Chikuami adalah ayah tiri Hideyoshi. Tapi di cerita ini, dia secara fiktif mati dibunuh oleh Hanbei.**

 **Oke. Hanbei, siap-siap bertemu dengan Nagohime ya...  
**

 **Hanbei: Tch! Aku tidak suka dengan wanita itu. Dia membuatku sedikit mual... _**

 **Haha... jalani saja, Hanbei.**

 **Nantikan cerita selanjutnya!**


	7. Kecurigaan Misa

**Baik, Minna-san! ^_^ Kita bertemu lagi. Bagaimana? Penasaran dengan cerita selanjutnya?**

 **Misa:" Umm... Murasaki-san, kapan aku dan Hanbei bertemu? Bosan tahu galau-galau melulu mikirin dia..." -_-**

 **Waduh, mbak. Belum kesitu, kok. Wehehe...**

 **Otsumi:" Sama... aku juga galau mikirin Hiyoshi. Aneh benar dia! Masa tujuan hidupnya hanya kekuatan melulu? Ayo, dong. Aku pengen ketemu sama adikku yang imut itu... (APAAA? HIDEYOSHI IMUT?! OTSUMI, MATAMU MINUS BERAPA SAMPAI KAU BILANG ADIKMU YANG TUBUH BESARNYA NYARIS KAYAK KING-KONG ITU IMUT?! *Author dibogem Hideyoshi* -_-)**

 **Keiji:" Mbak Author, jangan lupain aku donk... Aku malah pengen Hideyoshi plus Hanbei kembali Normal dan Waras..." #PLAKK!**

 **Hideyoshi dan Hanbei:" Oi, Keiji! Kau pikir kami itu tidak Normal dan Tidak Waras alias Gila, HAH?! _"**

 **Keiji:" AMPUNNN, BROOO" :(**

 **Hadehh... daripada buang-buang sama mereka yang gaje, mending lanjutin ceritanya deh.. Oke? ;)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegelapan Putih ( _Slumber Corpses another story_ )  
Bagian 7

Aku sedang sibuk membuat Takoyaki. Aku merekrut seorang Pria tua untuk menjajakan daganganku itu. Dan ternyata aku telah menerima banyak keuntungan sejak ia bekerja padaku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada orang tua ini.

"Ojii-san, terima kasih karena selama ini telah menjualkan dagangan Takoyaki milikku."

"Oh, Misa-sama. Anda tidak perlu begitu. Aku hanya membantu anda."

Kakek itu menatapku lamat.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan seorang pelanggan terhormat saat aku berjualan di provinsi Osaka kemarin. Aku menawarkannya sebuah promo. Dia tampak begitu menyukai Takoyaki. Bahkan setelah kutawari promo, dia malah membeli lebih banyak lagi."

"Wah...hebat! Dia sepertinya adalah penggemar Takoyaki. Siapa dia, Ojii-san?"

"Ahli strategi perang Klan Toyotomi, Takenaka Hanbei."

Aku terkejut mendengar itu.

"Anda bilang dia adalah Takenaka Hanbei?!"

"Ya. Ada apa, Misa-sama?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jangan katakan kalau anda tertarik padanya, Misa-sama. Hanbei-sama adalah pemuda idaman. Banyak gadis-gadis Osaka yang mengidolakannya. Kurasa itu memang takdirnya sebagai orang tampan. Apakah anda punya hubungan dengan Hanbei-sama?"

"Itu masalah pribadi, Ojii-san."

"Ohh...baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf karena telah berprasangka pada anda, Misa-sama."

"Tidak apa, Ojii-san."

"Hmm..kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, ya."

Sepeninggal Lelaki tua itu, aku membisu. Kuremas lembut tangan mungilku.

Hanbei, walaupun kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi, aku tahu kau pasti akan merindukanku. Aku merindukan saat-saat indah bersamamu. Aku merasa begitu bahagia.

Tanganku begitu rindu untuk mengusap rambut putihmu yang berombak itu, sebuah kebiasaanku padamu sejak masa kecilmu dimulai. Ingin kembali ku peluk erat tubuh rampingmu yang menenangkan jiwaku. Aku merindukan mata ungumu yang selalu menatapku dengan ramah. Namun...Apakah aku bisa melakukannya kembali?

Pikiranku segera buyar begitu kulihat sebuah arak-arakan kecil pergi menuju arah provinsi Osaka. Begitu kulihat orang yang ditandu di arak-arakan itu, aku segera mengenalnya.

"Nago-chan?"

Aku mendengar bahwa Provinsi Mino telah jatuh di tangan Klan Oda. Penguasa Provinsi Mino, Saito Tatsuoki dan pengikut-pengikutnya telah berada di pengasingan, termasuk Nagohime. Tapi kini aku dibuatnya heran melihat ia pergi ke Provinsi Osaka. Apakah ia ingin meninggalkan Klan Saito dan bergabung dengan Hideyoshi disana?

Ataukah karena...

Aku tiba-tiba merasakan suatu firasat buruk. Dan firasat itu mengatakan bahwa...ada kaitannya dengan Hanbei!

Ahh! Jangan! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Nagohime pergi ke Osaka.

Aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan bersiap-siap. Setelah itu aku berangkat dengan beberapa prajurit yang mengangkat tanduku. Di tengah perjalanan, aku bertemu dengan Otsumi, Kakak perempuan dari Hideyoshi.

"Eh, Misa-chan. Kau tampak terburu-buru."

"Maaf, Otsumi. Tapi aku punya urusan penting di Osaka."

"Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?"

"Eh?! Untuk apa?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan."

"Tidak... Tunggu dulu! Biar kutebak. Kau ingin menyadarkan adikmu dari ambisi akan kekuatan yang sudah merasukinya, bukan?"

"Benar sekali. Tampaknya kau juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama pada Hanbei-kun."

"Sebenarnya itu bukan tujuan utamaku untuk pergi ke Osaka. Ada urusan lain."

"Hmm...baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ikut!"

"Tapi siapa yang akan menemani ibumu jika kau pergi ke Osaka?"

"Ibu yang menyuruhku untuk menemui Hiyoshi dan menyadarkannya. Matsu-chan dan Inuchiyo-kun juga menawarkan diri untuk menemani ibu selama aku pergi."

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk ke tanduku ini. Kita akan segera berangkat."

Aku membantu Otsumi naik dan masuk ke dalam ruang kecil tanduku. Setelah itu, para prajurit mengangkatnya dan membawa kami menuju Osaka.

Ketika sudah mendekati benteng Osaka, kami dikejutkan oleh seorang lelaki yang memacu kudanya melewati kami menuju Osaka. Lelaki itu...kami mengenalnya!

Keiji...Itu Keiji!

"Astaga! Bukankah itu Toshimasu?!" Desis Otsumi.

"Sepertinya ia juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan kita."

"Ayo kita turun dan temui dia!"

Aku dan Otsumi turun dari kereta tandu dan berlari menuju Keiji.

"Keiji!"

Keiji menoleh. Ia menghentikan kudanya dan menoleh ke arah kami.

"Ah, Kakak-kakakku yang cantik. Ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Kau sendiri ada perlu apa?"

"Aku ingin Hideyoshi mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantai klan salah seorang temanku di Echigo. Klan Uesugi. Pemimpin Klan itu adalah Kenshin. Kudengar Hideyoshi ingin menyerangnya. Aku berniat mencegahnya dan menyadarkannya."

"Kami juga ingin melakukan hal yang serupa. Itulah sebabnya kami pergi kemari."

"Sebaiknya anda sekalian jangan menemui Toyotomi dulu. Kalian perempuan. Aku takut kalian akan menerima kekerasan. Kalian tahu kan bagaimana Klan Toyotomi itu? Orang lemah diantara mereka tidak akan pernah dibiarkan hidup!"

"Lantas apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Biar aku saja yang menemui Hideyoshi dan Hanbei. Aku laki-laki. Kalau mereka tiba-tiba menyerangku, aku bisa melawan mereka. Anda berdua sebaiknya menunggu disini."

Keiji masuk ke benteng Osaka. Ia tampak terburu-buru. Mungkin ia benar-benar bersemangat untuk menyadarkan Hideyoshi dan Hanbei.

Ada satu hal yang kurasa aneh. Dimana Nagohime?

Aku bertanya pada salah seorang penjaga gerbang benteng Osaka perihal tamu dari Klan Saito yang berkunjung ke benteng itu.

"Oh, Nona. Memang benar ada tamu dari Klan Saito yang menemui Hideyoshi-sama. Seorang wanita. Dia baru saja datang kemari."

Aku benar. Ternyata Nagohime memang bertamu kemari. Tapi aku masih tidak mengetahui tujuan utamanya.

Hal itu masih merupakan sebuah misteri bagiku.

* * *

 **Oke. Penasaran kan gimana kelanjutannya? Si Nagohime mau ke Osaka tuh. Ngapain hayooo?**

 **Hanbei:" STOP! Ane jadi ngerinding tahu denger itu.. _"**

 **Hideyoshi:" Weh.. Hanbei merinding, tuh. Kedinginan ya? Kasihann anak papa. Sini, Papa peluk yahhh.. " ^_^**

 **Hanbei:" HIDEYOSHIII! KAU MEMANG TERBAIK SEJAGAD!" ^_^( Langsung meluk Hideyoshi.) ( Woi, jangan lama-lama. Kalian tidak kelainan kan? -_- Takutnya gimana gitu...)**

 **Keiji:" Tuh kan. Bener. Mereka memang udah gak warasss!" ( Langsung dikejar Hideyoshi dan Hanbei dan dikeroyok massa -_- )**

 **Nagohime:" Fufufu... aku akan melakukan sesuatu nanti..."**

 **Apa itu?**

 **Nagohime:" Ah, Author. Mau tahu aja."( Senyum senyum nista.. #PLAK!)**

 **Duhhh... Ini tokoh-tokoh memang udah gaje... -_- Nantikan kelanjutannya ya.. ^_^**

 **Mohon Review :)**


	8. Hanbei bernasib buruk

**Baik, Minna. Mari kita lanjutkan cerita Nista ini** **# _Plak!_ ( Bercanda kok -_- )  
**

 **Hanbei:" TIDUUUOOOAAKKKK! AKU BUUAAAKAAALLL TERTIMPUUAAA KENISTUUUAAAAN YANG BUUEEESAAARRRR DI CHAPTER INIII!"**

 **Woi, Mas! Capslock-nya jebol! Ente yang ganti keyboardnya! _**

 **Hanbei: (Pingsan di tempat dengan darah mengalir dari mulut (?))**

 **HE? Si Mas pingsan? Ambulans! MANA AMBULANS?! Ada orang pingsan nihhh!**

 **Masamune:" Huuu... Mbak Author, ente yang buat si topeng ungu itu pingsan! Dan Jaman Sengoku gak ada Ambulans, _You Know_?"**

 **Oh iya ya... hehe... sori. Tunggu dulu... Si MasMun kenapa disini? Ente kan belum dimunculkan?**

 **Masamune:" Ya... It's up to me! Mau muncul, kek. Mau hilang, kek. Ya gitu..."**

 **Ah udah ah... Si Bang Masmun emang gaje... Untung si Mas Hanbei udah dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat (?) Pakai ambulans jaman sengoku ( Kereta kuda, wkwkwk..) Semoga ia tidak bangun untuk melihat Chapter ini. Bener juga sih... dia bakalan nista di Chapter ini, fufufu.. ( Nyengir Jahat)**

 **Misa:" APA?! Mbak Author kejammmm... Huhuhu... Kejam banget sama Hanbei-kuuu..." T^T**

 **(Kabur aja deh... daripada digampar sama Misa, mending ngelanjutin cerita Gaje bin nista ini -_- )**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegelapan putih ( _Slumber Corpses another story_ )  
Bagian 8.

 **Hanbei p.o.v.**

(Ini mungkin mengandung sesuatu yang sedikit Vulgar. Tidak dianjurkan untuk dibaca oleh yang berumur 12 tahun ke bawah)

Siang ini Klan Toyotomi kedatangan seorang tamu dari Klan Saito, Nona Nago. Hideyoshi memprediksi bahwa Nona Nago ingin bersekutu dengan kami. Aku juga punya beberapa rencana bagus untuk kedepannya. Salah satunya adalah merekrut orang-orang hebat dari beberapa marga di Provinsi lain.

Aku mendengar dari seorang kurir Oda bahwa Nobunaga dan sebagian besar pengikutnya yang ada bersamanya terbunuh tadi pagi saat beliau berkunjung ke Kuil Honnou di ibukota. Langsung saja Hideyoshi mengadakan upacara penghormatan terakhir pada bekas junjungannya itu dan segera pergi ke Gunung Tenno di Yamazaki untuk membantai pembunuh Nobunaga, salah seorang pengikutnya yang bernama Akechi Mitsuhide yang juga adalah bekas rekanku ketika aku masih mengabdi di Klan Saito. Kami berhasil mengalahkannya. Mitsuhide menghilang setelah kejadian itu.

Dan Hideyoshi segera mengumumkan bahwa kepemimpinan Nobunaga tidaklah kosong. Dia segera menyatakan bahwa dialah yang akan menggantikan Nobunaga untuk menguasai seantero Jepang.

Mungkin Nona Nago tahu hal ini. Sepertinya itulah alasannya mengapa dia ingin menemui kami. Namun entah mengapa firasat buruk di pikiranku tentang Nona Nago semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan masuk ke ruang besar tempat aku, Hideyoshi dan beberapa pembesar Toyotomi berada.

"Nagohime-sama, tamu dari Klan Saito telah tiba. Kini beliau menunggu di depan pintu."

"Hmm...baiklah. Persilahkan dia untuk masuk kemari." perintah Hideyoshi.

Pelayan itu mengangguk. Ia segera keluar. Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka. Tampak Nona Nago duduk bersimpuh di depan pintu itu. Ia mengenakan dua lapis kimono sutra yang tebal bermotif bunga lotus. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dijepit ke atas dengan suatu sanggul yang berhiaskan bunga persik. Kedua tangannya yang putih terpangku rapi di atas pahanya. Ia mengangkat wajah.

"Saya Nagohime, pengikut senior dari Klan Saito."Katanya memperkenalkan diri." Saya kemari dengan tujuan bersekutu dengan Klan Toyotomi. Saya sebagai bagian dari Klan Saito mewakili semua anggota Klan untuk bergabung dengan anda, Hideyoshi-dono."

Aku dan beberapa pembesar Toyotomi terkejut mendengar kalimat Nona Nago itu. Beberapa diantara mereka berbisik-bisik.

"Kurang ajar sekali wanita ini. Dia tidak memakai basa-basi!"

"Dia langsung menyatakan tujuannya kemari tanpa pandang bulu. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa yang berbicara dengannya adalah seorang pria hebat?"

Hideyoshi tersenyum."Ah, Nagohime-sama. Anda kali ini patut merasa mujur. Kami saat ini sedang mengupayakan perekrutan anggota baru. Dan kami, Klan Toyotomi menerima dengan senang hati permintaan anda itu."

"Oh, Terima kasih banyak, Hideyoshi-dono." Ucap Nona Nago seraya tersenyum." Tapi saya ingin mengemukakan sesuatu. Sebagai tamu, Saya punya satu permintaan."

"Silahkan, Nagohime-sama. Sebutkan apa permintaan anda."

"Saya ingin melihat-lihat Benteng Osaka ini dan segala isinya."

"Tentu saja anda boleh. Ahli strategiku, Takenaka Hanbei akan memandu anda untuk melihat-lihat."

Aku terbelalak mendengar kalimat Hideyoshi itu. Aku segera mendekatinya.

"Hideyoshi, kenapa harus aku yang mengantarnya?" Bisikku tajam.

"Dia bekas seniormu. Aku yakin dia akan lebih nyaman bersamamu ketimbang ditemani oleh pengawal lain yang belum pernah dikenalnya."

"Baiklah kalau itu perintahmu, Hideyoshi. Akan kutemani Nagohime-sama berjalan-jalan. Tapi aku merasa tidak enak akan hal ini."

"Sudahlah, Hanbei. Jangan terlalu mengutamakan firasatmu. Lakukan saja. Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, segera beritahu pengawal yang lewat di dekatmu. Di benteng Osaka ini terdapat kurang lebih lima puluh ribu pengawal. Kau akan dengan mudah menemui mereka."

"Baiklah, Hideyoshi."desahku pasrah.

Aku menoleh ke arah Nona Nago yang masih bersimpuh tak jauh dari Hideyoshi."Nagohime-sama. Mari ikut denganku."

Nona Nago tersenyum kecut. Ia mohon diri dari Hideyoshi dan para pembesar Toyotomi di ruangan itu dan mengikutiku keluar.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang lelaki masuk ke ruangan tempat Hideyoshi berada. Lelaki itu...KEIJI.

Tunggu dulu! Untuk apa dia kemari?

Apakah ia hanya sekedar bertamu atau...

"Takenaka-kun, kenapa kau melamun? Bukankah kau ingin mengajakku berkeliling di Benteng Osaka ini?"Nona Nago tiba-tiba menegurku.

Aku tersadar."Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Nagohime-sama. Mari kita pergi."

Aku lalu memandu Nona Nago berjalan-jalan menelusuri Benteng Osaka. Kami telah tiba di tempat pelatihan para prajurit. Tiba-tiba seorang prajurit mendekati kami.

"Hanbei-sama, saya mendapatkan sebuah surat dari Klan bekas sekutu Oda, Klan Tokugawa. Pemimpin mereka, Tokugawa Ieyasu menyatakan bahwa ia menyerah pada Toyotomi dan bersedia menjadi sekutu. Beliau akan datang besok pagi untuk menemui kita disini dan menyatakan bahwa Klan Tokugawa akan beraliansi dengan Klan Toyotomi."

Aku senang mendengar berita ini. Tokugawa Ieyasu, penguasa Provinsi Mikawa adalah sekutu Klan Oda. Awalnya dia adalah sandera Klan Imagawa dari Provinsi Suruga. Setelah Klan Imagawa dihancurkan oleh Klan Oda, Ieyasu lalu beraliansi dengan Nobunaga. Dan kini setelah Nobunaga wafat di Kuil Honnou, ia mungkin menyadari kekuatan Hideyoshi dan memutuskan untuk beraliansi dengan kami. Setidaknya rencana utamaku sudah setengah jalan.

"Ah, Tokugawa Ieyasu. Aku terkesan dengan pemuda itu. Dia penyabar, penuh perhitungan dan pikirannya begitu kritis. Sama sepertiku. Aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Hideyoshi nanti setelah menemani Nagohime-sama berjalan-jalan."

"Baik, Hanbei-sama."

Prajurit itu segera membungkuk hormat dan kembali ke barisan pelatihan. Ia dan prajurit lainnya berlatih tombak, pedang dan panah dengan begitu semangat.

"Takenaka-kun, tampaknya Klan Toyotomi akan segera menguasai Jepang. Prajurit-prajurit kalian begitu hebat. Sepertinya senjata utama kalian adalah Kekuatan itu sendiri." Ujar Nona Nago setelah beberapa saat berjalan-jalan.

"Kurang lebih begitu. Hideyoshi yang pertama kali menerapkan hal tersebut. Dia punya satu pepatah pribadi. "Kelemahan adalah Dosa." Aku tidak tahu persis mengapa ia bisa memiliki ambisi besar seperti itu. Namun sebagai bawahannya, aku juga harus menjadi kuat sepertinya."

"Hmm...apakah kau yakin kau bisa menjadi kuat?"

Aku terkejut mendengar itu. Kurasa dadaku terbakar karena marah. Nona Nago benar-benar menganggapku pria lemah. Mungkin alasan utamanya adalah penyakitku. Tapi dia seharusnya tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku Kuat! Akan kubuktikan padanya bahwa aku bukanlah lelaki penyakitan lemah seperti yang ia sangka selama ini.

"Nagohime-sama, anda tidak diperkenankan untuk merendahkan orang lain, termasuk aku sendiri."Tegurku Sopan."Maaf karena teguran ini. Tapi sebaiknya anda menjaga sikap anda."

"Oh, ternyata kau merasa tersinggung dengan ucapanku tadi, Takenaka-kun. Maafkan aku. Terkadang mulutku tidak bisa dikontrol. Tapi bukankah itu benar?"

"Ya. Tapi kini anda adalah sekutu baru Klan Toyotomi. Walaupun anda lebih tua dariku, anda tidak bisa sembarangan mengatakan ataupun melakukan sesuatu selama anda berada di lingkungan benteng seperti ini."

"Ah...begitu, ya? Baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

Kami tiba di ruang tidurku. Nona Nago menatap ruangan ini dengan mata takjub.

"Takenaka-kun! Ruang tidurmu hebat sekali! Ornamen dan lukisan indah menghiasi setiap dinding. Dan buku-bukumu banyak sekali! Ada lima buah rak buku disini dan semuanya terisi penuh! Apakah kau telah membaca semua ini?"

Aku tertawa."Aku ahli strategi. Maka kukoleksi buku-buku seni perang disini. Aku butuh mereka untuk membantuku mencari sumber ide baru mengenai taktik. Selain itu, membaca adalah hobi utamaku. Aku tidak bisa lepas dari hal berguna seperti itu."

Aku merasa sesuatu yang hebat mengenai Nona Nago. Dia tidak lagi sesinis dulu. Dan tampaknya dia kini lebih sopan terhadapku. Kurasa dia telah berubah. Dan aku ingin berteman dekat dengannya.

"Oh, ya. Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Takenaka-kun."Kata Nona Nago tiba-tiba."Mengapa kau meninggalkan istrimu?"

Aku merasa tersudut dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Ahh..Misahime-sama, ya? Memang benar aku meninggalkannya. Dia tidak mendukungku untuk membantu Hideyoshi dalam menaklukkan Jepang dengan kekuatan kami. Aku nyaris membunuhnya karena aku beranggapan bahwa cinta hanya akan membuatku lemah. Tapi aku gagal. Maka kuputuskan untuk meninggalkannya dan mencari kesejahteraan untuk Jepang."

"Aku heran. Mengapa kau tidak menceraikannya saja? Lagipula kemungkinan besar kalian tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

"Entahlah, Nagohime-sama. Aku masih bingung soal itu. Aku..."

Kalimatku terpotong begitu Nona Nago menutup pintu ruang tidurku secara tiba-tiba. Ia mengganjal sepotong besi di pintu itu agar sulit dibuka. Dan itu membuatku heran.

"Nagohime-sama, mengapa anda menutup pintu itu? Aku belum mengantar anda ke halaman belakang benteng Osaka."

Nona Nago tertawa kecil."Takenaka-kun, kau ahli strategi. Tapi ternyata kau tidak lebih dari seorang pemuda penurut yang begitu mudah masuk ke jebakan murahan seperti ini."

APA?! INI JEBAKAN?!

"Nagohime-sama, apa maksud anda?"

"Hahaha...Takenaka-kun, rupanya kau terlalu buta oleh rencana picikmu untuk merekrut para jendral hebat sebagai anggota Klan Toyotomi. Dan dengan begitu mudahnya kau mempercayaiku karena rencana itu."

Dalam sekejap semua prasangka positif yang kubangun mengenai Nona Nago hancur berkeping-keping. Aku melangkah mundur seraya menghunus pedang cambukku ke arah wanita itu.

"Apa mau anda sebenarnya, Nagohime-sama?" Tanyaku curiga.

"Aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu, Takenaka-kun. Itu saja."

Ternyata memang benar firasatku selama ini. Nona Nago mengincarku.

"Maaf, Nagohime-sama. Tapi seperti yang pernah kukatakan pada anda, Aku tidak pernah menyukai anda. Anda terlalu licik untukku. Dan aku tetap memegang prinsip itu walaupun aku sudah meninggalkan Misahime-sama." jawabku tegas.

Kulihat ekspresi terkejut dari wajah Nona Nago. Namun detik berikutnya, ia tertawa berderai-derai.

"Hahaha! Aku tidak peduli kalau kau menyukaiku atau tidak, Takenaka-kun. Aku akan tetap memaksamu. Dan kau berkata bahwa kau ingin mengajakku melihat taman belakang Benteng Osaka. Tapi kurasa ada hal yang lebih menarik dari itu."

Dia berkata begitu seraya berjalan ke arahku. Aku segera menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

"Jangan mendekat, Nagohime-sama."Desisku."Kalau tidak, aku akan terpaksa mencincang tubuh anda dengan pedang cambukku."

"Begitu, ya? Kurasa aku memang tidak bisa meremehkanmu. Tapi aku tidak akan kalah! Terima ini!"

Ia melempar beberapa pisau ke arahku. Segera saja kutangkis semuanya. Pisau-pisau itu berjatuhan di depanku. Namun itu belum selesai. Tiba-tiba...

NONA NAGO TELAH BERDIRI TEPAT DI DEPAN HIDUNGKU!

Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa kecepatannya begitu hebat. Namun sebelum aku bertindak, Nona Nago sudah menghempaskan tubuhku ke lantai kayu dan duduk di atas perutku. Disambarnya pedang cambukku dan dilemparnya benda itu ke sebuah sudut ruangan. Sebuah tangannya mencekik leherku.

Ini benar-benar memalukan! Mengapa aku bisa menjadi lemah seperti ini?

"Apa...yang hendak...anda...lakukan ter...hadapku?" Kataku dengan suara tersiksa.

Nona Nago tersenyum sinis. Ia menempelkan keningnya pada keningku. Dilepas cengkeramannya di leherku. Namun aku tidak sempat bernafas lega karena tangannya segera membekap mulutku.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku akan tetap memaksamu, walaupun kau tidak menyukaiku. Kau akan menjadi milikku, Takenaka-kun, Ehehahaha!"

Aku benar-benar ngeri mendengar kalimat Nona Nago itu. Aku berusaha berteriak memanggil Hideyoshi dan pengawal-pengawal benteng Osaka. Akan tetapi Nona Nago membekap mulutku begitu kuat sehingga aku hanya bisa mengerang tertahan.

Nona Nago mulai membuka bagian atas baju tempurku, membuatku panik luar biasa. Aku berusaha melawan, namun rasa sakit yang dashyat mulai menjulur ke seluruh tubuhku.

TIDAK! NONA NAGO, MENGAPA ANDA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU? HENTIKAN!

Apa daya, Nona Nago semakin gila melakukannya. Dan tubuhku terasa begitu sakit. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Nago...hime-sa..ma...henti...kan..."

"Fufufu...aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum puas, Takenaka-kun. Ini balas dendamku karena kau lebih memilih Misa daripada aku!"

Dia tidak mau berhenti?! Rasa sakit yang kuterima sudah mencapai puncaknya.

HUWAAAAAAA!

* * *

 **Nah... gimana minna? Sensasional sekali bukan, wkwkwk...**

 **Hanbei:" HEH! Harga diriku sebagai ahli Strategi Tertampan dan Terseksehh Hancur lebur disini!"**

 **Waduh... Udah bangun rupanya... Maaf ya Brooo.**

 **Nagohime:" Haha... Takenaka-kun memang Mantaaappp..."**

 **Hanbei:" Hiiiiihhh... Amit-amit banget! Oi, Mbak Author, Kau melucuti Harga diriku! Awas Kau!" ( Hunus Pedang cambuk )**

 **Waduh.. santai mas... ( Ambil Langkah seribu dan lari secepat mungkin)**

 **Hanbei:" Kembali kau, Author Nista!" _**

 **Hiii... serem banget... sambil lari, tunggu lanjutan ceritanya ya, wkwkk...**


	9. Akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali

**Oke, minna. Kita kembali di kegelapan putih ^_^ Tanpa perlu berbasa-basi, kita lanjutkan cerita ini ya...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegelapan Putih ( _Slumber Corpses Another Story_ )  
Bagian 9

Aku dan Otsumi serta para pengawal yang membawa tanduku menunggu tak jauh di depan gerbang Osaka. Sudah dua jam lebih kami menunggu disini. Keiji belum keluar juga membawa hasil. Dan hari sudah mulai beranjak sore.

Tiba-tiba Otsumi menghentak kakinya.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai malam disini!" Dengusnya."Aku akan membujuk Hiyoshi! Ini perintah Ibu, dan dia harus menurut!"

"Otsumi, Jangan terburu-buru! Keiji sudah berbaik hati pada kita. Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

"Tch! Aku tidak bisa selalu berharap pada pemuda itu. Aku akan masuk!"

"Tapi aku takut Hideyoshi akan berbuat kasar padamu. Kau perempuan. Jangan gegabah, Otsumi!"

Otsumi menatapku tajam."Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan Hiyoshi padaku. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adikku! Aku sungguh seorang Kakak yang tidak berguna karena membiarkannya mabuk kekuatan seperti itu! Akan kubujuk adikku walaupun dia harus membunuhku!"

"Jangan, Otsumi!"

Namun Otsumi sudah berlari masuk ke dalam benteng Osaka. Aku hanya bisa berharap dia baik-baik saja.

Namun...

DENG!

Kepalaku terasa pusing sekali. Aku terhuyung. Aku merasa mual sekali. Beberapa pengawalku segera menolongku berdiri.

"Misahime-sama! Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Anda sedang Hamil. Lebih baik anda pulang dan beristirahat."

"Jangan memaksakan diri anda, Misahime-sama. Anda bisa bertemu Hanbei-sama di lain waktu. Istirahatlah."

Aku menggeleng lemah. Aku tahu perasaan mengerikan ini bukan karena kehamilanku. Aku tahu Hanbei sedang dalam masalah, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum bertemu dengan Hanbei, Apapun yang terjadi!"

"Tapi Misahime-sama..."

"..."

" HUWAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah teriakan membuat kami terdiam. Prajurit-prajurit Toyotomi yang berjaga di gerbang benteng segera ribut.

"Suara apa itu?"

"Itu Teriakan Hanbei-sama!"

"Beliau ada di kamarnya. Ada apa gerangan?"

"Ayo kita kesana! Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres."

Ucapan mereka benar-benar membuatku mematung. Hanbei dalam masalah!

"Hanbei..."Desisku lirih.

Setengah jam pun berlalu. Keiji telah keluar dari gerbang benteng. Aku segera menyongsongnya.

"Keiji! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Mengapa begitu lama?" Tanyaku khawatir.

Keiji mendesah."Ada sedikit masalah tadi. Aku dan Hideyoshi berdebat, terutama dalam hal pembunuhan Nene. Dan dia sangat keras kepala! Aku bingung harus apa karenanya."

"Yang jelas dia tidak menyerangmu, bukan?"

"Untungnya seperti itu. Aku bertemu Otsumi nee-san. Padahal sudah kuberitahu padanya agar menunggu. Dia sangat ingin bertemu Hideyoshi. Aku memberitahunya bahwa adiknya sulit untuk berubah. Tapi Otsumi nee-san pantang menyerah. Dia benar-benar gemas pada Hideyoshi karena ambisi gilanya. Dan aku melihatnya bertemu dengan Hideyoshi. Untungnya Hideyoshi tidak melakukan hal-hal yang buruk pada Otsumi nee-san. Terakhir kali kulihat mereka berbincang-bincang."

"Sepertinya Hideyoshi masih toleran pada Kakaknya itu. Aku lega sekali. Kuharap Otsumi bisa menyadarkan Hideyoshi."

Keiji mengangguk.

"Ah, ya. Aku bertemu dengan Hanbei sebelum keluar gerbang tadi. Dia tampak dingin dan pucat sekali. Dia memberitahuku bahwa sekuat apapun aku berusaha, dia dan Hideyoshi tidak akan menyerah sebelum menaklukkan Jepang di bawah satu panji."

Ucapannya itu membuatku sangat terkejut.

"Apa?! Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku mendengar teriakan Hanbei sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Dan para prajurit Toyotomi segera pergi menuju kamarnya."

"Aku juga mendengarnya, walaupun kurang jelas. Ternyata itu Hanbei, toh? Tapi ketika bertemu dengannya tadi, dia tampak tenang-tenang saja. walaupun harus kuakui dia memang terlihat sedikit tegang."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Sepertinya masih di dekat gerbang. Pergilah, Misa nee-sama! Sebelum dia yang pergi, temuilah dia dan lepaskan rindu anda terhadapnya sepuasnya."

"Terima kasih, Keiji."

Aku berlari masuk ke benteng. Beberapa prajurit Toyotomi menghalangiku.

"Maaf, Nona. Apa keperluan anda?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hanbei."

" Apa hubungan anda dengan Tuan Hanbei?"

" Aku istrinya. Kumohon, biarkan aku bertemu dengannya."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi batas waktu anda adalah sebelum jam sepuluh malam. Itu jam tidur Hanbei-sama."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Mereka membuka gerbang. Aku segera berlari masuk. Dan kutemukan apa yang kucari di dekat Kastil utama.

Aku merasa begitu gemetar.

Lelaki tinggi itu...berambut putih berombak. Baju tempurnya bewarna ungu dan putih. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup topeng ungu. Dia tampak seperti seorang wanita. Tapi aku tahu dia bukan wanita. Mata ungunya tampak sayu.

Dia lelaki yang telah membuatku mengenal cinta. Dia suamiku...Takenaka Hanbei.

Aku tidak bisa menahan rindu yang telah lama bergejolak di dalam hatiku.

HANBEI! AKHIRNYA KITA BERTEMU!

Aku berlari ke arahnya. Aku merasa begitu bahagia.

"HANBEI-SAMAA!"

Hanbei menoleh. Ia terkejut melihat kedatanganku. Sebelum ia sempat berbicara, aku sudah memeluknya erat-erat.

"Hanbei-sama, aku sungguh merindukanmu..." desisku. Air mataku mengalir deras dan mulai membasahi bahu lelaki itu.

Hanbei tertegun. Ia mendorongku dengan lembut.

"Misahime-sama, mengapa anda kemari?"

"Tidak tahukah kau? Kau membuatku rindu setengah mati! Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa kita sebentar lagi punya seorang anak yang lucu!"

Hanbei terbelalak."Maksud anda...anda Hamil?!"

"Iya."

Aku memandang Hanbei. Ia tampak sedikit ketakutan.

"Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah...di tengah peperangan seperti ini?!"

"Hanbei-sama...Tidakkah kau merasa senang akan hal ini? Aku ingin anak kita melihat ayahnya ketika ia terlahir di dunia. Itu tujuanku datang kemari."

Hanbei mendesah panjang.

"Aku bahagia mendengar itu, Misahime-sama. Tapi ada sesuatu hal yang membuat perasaanku suram. Sebuah mimpi buruk yang nyata."

"Apa itu, Hanbei-sama?"

"Aku mengalami sebuah hal buruk tadi siang. Kuharap anda tidak marah padaku."

"Hanbei-sama. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa kita perlu saling berbagi. Katakan saja apa masalahnya. Aku mendengar teriakanmu setengah jam yang lalu. Ada apa denganmu?"

Hanbei menunduk. Tiba-tiba ia memelukku dengan erat. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Misahime-sama, maafkan aku...maafkan aku..."Desisnya."Aku harus mengatakan ini pada anda, sepahit apapun itu."

Ia bercerita padaku tentang apa yang dilakukan Nago padanya. Dan itu membuatku nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

"DIA MELAKUKAN ITU PADAMU?!"

Hanbei mengangguk lesu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membela diri ataupun memanggil penjaga?"

"Dia mengunci seluruh tubuhku. Dan pedang cambukku dilemparkannya jauh-jauh sehingga aku tidak bisa mengambilnya. Aku benar-benar lemah! Memalukan sekali!"

Tiba-tiba Hanbei meringis kesakitan. Ia nyaris roboh. Aku segera menahan tubuhnya.

"Rasa sakit tubuhku ketika Nagohime-sama melakukan itu padaku...masih ada..."Tukas Hanbei. Wajahnya tampak begitu tersiksa. Ia terbatuk darah, lebih parah dari yang pernah kulihat.

"Hanbei, Bertahanlah! Akan kubawa kau kekamarmu sekarang juga!"

Hanbei menggeleng."Tidak perlu, Misahime-sama. Aku..."

Tahu-tahu sebuah suara tepuk tangan membuat kami terdiam.

"Ahh...pengantin baru paling sengsara yang pernah kulihat kini bertemu kembali. Dan kalian benar-benar membuatku iri."

Aku dan Hanbei menoleh ke sumber suara.

Ternyata...Nagohime.

Kurasa darahku mendidih.

Nago-chan, Kau...

MENGAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADA HANBEI, HAH?!

* * *

 **Yeah... Tragedi cinta segitiga ternyata, haha... Namun ini sedikit anti mainstream karena... Nagohime adalah tokoh yang hitam putih ( Emang Hisahide ya? wkwk..)**

 **Saatnya memulai hal serius. Otsumi dan Hideyoshi dan tentunya, Misa dan Hanbei ^_^**

 **Keiji:" Lha? Trus aku gimana? Huhuhu... Nene sudah tiada. Masa aku ngejomblo seumur hidup?" T^T**

 **Haha... Tenang. Kan ada Magoichi.**

 **Keiji:" Iya... Tapi dia kan belum muncul!" _**

 **Aih... Maeda-dono, sabar ya... Kamu kuat, kamu bisa... ( ? )**

 **Mohon review :)**


	10. Sebuah Tragedi

**Baiklah. Ini Chapter yang rada vulgar. Para readers yang membaca cerita sebelumnya pasti sudah tahu ^_^  
**

 **Oke, Lanjuttt...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegelapan Putih ( _Slumber Corpses another story_ )  
Bagian 10

 **Hanbei p.o.v.**

(Tidak diperkenankan untuk dibaca oleh yang berumur 12 tahun ke bawah)

Aku dan Nona Misa menatap Nona Nago dengan nanar. Dadaku masih terasa sakit. Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan Nona Misa. Aku berusaha tegap, namun rasa sakit di tubuhku semakin menjadi-jadi. Kalau saja Nona Misa tidak menolongku, aku pasti sudah ambruk di tanah.

"Nago-chan! Jawab pertanyaanku! Mengapa kau melakukan itu pada Hanbei?" Tukas Nona Misa geram.

"Fufufu...kau pasti sudah tahu kalau Hanbei akan menikah denganku, Misa-chan. Tapi kau mengambilnya dariku! Seharusnya dia yang menikahiku dan bukannya kau!"

Nona Misa menoleh ke arahku.

"Hanbei-sama, apakah benar kau sangat ingin menikah dengan Nago-chan sebelumnya?" Tanyanya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong pada anda, Misahime-sama? Baik, akan kujelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ujarku seraya berusaha menarik nafas. Setelah agak lega, aku memulai penjelasanku.

"Awalnya kami memang akan menikah. Tapi itu bukan atas kemauanku sendiri. Nagohime-sama memaksaku habis-habisan. Dan anda pasti tahu bahwa cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan tidak akan pernah menjalin perkawinan sejati. Aku sudah memikirkan itu jauh-jauh hari. Sejak awal, aku memang tidak punya niat menikahi Nagohime-sama. Aku jatuh cinta pada anda, Misahime-sama. Aku tidak ingin perasaanku dicampur aduk. Itulah sebabnya aku..."

Aku tidak melanjutkan kalimatku dan terbatuk-batuk. Darah mulai membasahi tanganku yang menutup mulutku. Sejak Nona Nago melakukan itu padaku, kurasa penyakitku semakin menggila.

"Hanbei-sama, Jangan bicara lagi! Kau perlu istirahat!" Kata Nona Misa. Dia tampak khawatir.

Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah Nona Nago segera pergi dari sini.

Nona Nago tertawa."HAHAHA! Menggelikan sekali. Kalian nyaris membuatku muak. Ah, aku baru ingat sesuatu."

Ia merogoh ke balik kimononya dan mengeluarkan sebuah boneka jerami.

"Takenaka-kun, kau masih ingat perjanjian kita tadi siang?"

Nona Misa terkejut melihat itu. Ia memegang bahuku erat-erat.

"Hanbei-sama, apa maksud semua ini?"

Aku menggigit bibir. Kupejamkan mataku. Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Nona Misa harus tahu hal ini.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kuberitahu pada anda, Misahime-sama..." Desahku panjang.

 **( _Beberapa jam yang lalu..._ )**

 _Sakit. Tubuhku terasa begitu Sakit. Dan rasa sakit itu yang membuatku tidak berdaya sama sekali._

 _Memalukan!_

 _Aku tergeletak di lantai kamarku. Baju tempurku sudah terbuka bagian atasnya. Keadaanku begitu berantakan. Aku berusaha bangkit, namun seluruh tubuhku terasa begitu lumpuh. Mungkin karena rasa sakit yang menguasai tubuhku._

 _Nona Nago duduk di samping tubuhku. Namun aku memalingkan kepalaku kearah lain. Aku tidak berani melihatnya karena dia sudah dalam keadaan nyaris tidak berbusana._

 _"Nagohime...sama...ke..kenapa...anda tega sekali?"_

 _Aku hanya mendengar tawa sinis dari Nona Nago. Kudengar suara kain mendesir. Tampaknya dia sudah memakai pakaiannya kembali. Aku menoleh. Dan memang benar, penampilan Nona Nago kembali seperti semula. Aku mendesah lega._

 _"Ternyata dirimu lumayan juga, Takenaka-kun. Mungkin kita bisa melakukan itu lagi dilain waktu." ujarnya, membuatku merinding ketika mendengarnya.  
_

 _"Hentikan, Nagohime-sama...itu...itu menjijikkan!"_

 _"Hahaha! Takenaka-kun, kau memang agresif. Aku bisa memaklumi hal itu."_

 _Aku perlahan bangkit dan berhasil duduk. Tubuhku masih bergetar hebat._

 _"Nagohime-sama...anda keterlaluan! Aku tidak bisa menerima ini!" desisku marah._

 _"Hmm...kau tidak bisa menerimanya, ya? Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau aku yang memberitahu Hideyoshi bahwa kau yang melakukan ini terhadapku? Fakta bisa diputarbalikkan, sayangku. Dimana-mana, lelaki dianggap seratus persen salah dalam kasus ini."_

 _Hatiku terasa terbakar._

 _Nona Nago, anda jahat sekali!_

 _"Anda...anda biadab!"_

 _"Hei, santailah sedikit. Aku baru saja mencabut sehelai rambutmu. Kau tahu, sebagai jaminan."_

 _Aku mematung mendengar itu. Nona Nago mengeluarkan sebuah boneka jerami dari kimononya dan membuka perutnya. Dimasukkannya helai rambutku ke dalamnya dan ditutup kembali._

 _Tindakannya itu membuat kedua mataku melotot._

 _"Na...Nagohime-sama...anda..."_

 _Nona Nago tersenyum kecut. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah jarum dan menusuk si boneka jerami di bagian dada. Serta merta dadaku terasa sakit luar biasa._

 _Aku mencengkeram dadaku. Sakitnya tidak bisa ditolerir._

 _Kurang ajar! Dia...dia menyantetku!_

 _"UAARRGGHHH!"_

 _Aku berteriak kuat-kuat. Detik berikutnya, aku muntah darah._

 _Mengapa hal gila ini bisa terjadi?! Penyakitku bertambah parah karena ini!_

 _Tubuhku berkeringat dingin. Nona Nago menengadahkan daguku dengan kasar._

 _"Nah, bagaimana dengan hadiah ini, Takenaka-kun? Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Dan kalau kau berani berbuat macam-macam, akibatnya akan sangat fatal."_

 _"Nagohime-sama...anda tidak bisa dimaafkan!"_

 _"Tidak ada gunanya kau berkata seperti itu."_

 _"Eerrgghh...aku memang sudah merasakan firasat buruk sejak Hideyoshi memberitahuku bahwa anda akan datang kemari. Dan ternyata itu benar!"_

 _"Fufufu...tujuanku memang itu. Sayang sekali kau kurang peka dalam masalah itu."_

 _Sekonyong-konyong ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Segera saja terdengar suara seorang prajurit dari balik pintu._

 _"Hanbei-sama, anda di dalam? Kami mendengar teriakan anda dari sini. Ada apa?"_

 _Aku hendak memberitahu prajurit itu mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Namun aku tidak jadi mengatakannya karena Nona Nago mulai menusuk boneka jerami seolah berkata "Kau melakukan itu, tubuhmu yang akan menerima akibatnya."_

 _Aku segera mengurungkan niatku. Bukan, bukan karena aku takut, tapi aku tahu aku akan dibunuhnya secara perlahan-lahan kalau aku melakukannya. Dan kalau aku mati, tidak ada yang bisa membantu Hideyoshi menaklukkan negeri ini._

 _"Hanbei-sama? Buka pintu! Anda tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Aku mendesah panjang. Aku tidak boleh berbohong._

 _"Tolong biarkan aku sendiri." Kataku._

 _"Ohh...baiklah, Hanbei-sama. Maafkan kami."_

 _Kudengar langkah para prajurit Toyotomi itu meninggalkan pintu kamarku. Aku hanya bisa menatap pintu dengan pandangan kosong._

 _"Hmm...bagus sekali, Takenaka-kun. Kau baik juga rupanya." Kata Nona Nago. Ia menepuk kepalaku seraya melewatiku dan membuka pintu kamar."Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar."_

 _Nona Nago meninggalkan kamarku. Aku membisu._

 _Dia menyandera tubuhku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Aku bangkit perlahan menuju lemari pakaian. Kuganti baju tempurku yang sudah berantakan dengan yang baru. Aku tidak ingin mengejutkan Hideyoshi dengan kejadian ini._

 _Setelah rapi, aku mengambil pedang cambukku yang tergeletak di sudut kamar dan melangkah keluar. Di serambi, aku bertemu Hideyoshi. Ia tampak berbicara dengan seorang wanita. Aku tahu siapa wanita itu. Nona Otsumi._

 _Aku lega hubungan mereka tampak baik-baik saja._

 _"Hanbei, aku senang kau datang. Bagaimana dengan Nagohime? Kau sudah mengajaknya berkeliling benteng, bukan?" Tanya Hideyoshi tiba-tiba._

 _"Maaf, Hideyoshi. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tapi itu privasi."_

 _"Apa maksudmu dengan privasi itu, Hanbei-kun?" Nona Otsumi menatapku."Aku curiga kau menyembunyikan suatu hal yang serius."_

 _"Onee-sama, jangan begitu." kata Hideyoshi." Aku harus menghargai bawahanku, termasuk privasi Hanbei."_

 _Hideyoshi berpaling ke arahku._

 _"Oh, ya. Kau belum bertemu Keiji."_

 _"Kau benar, Hideyoshi. Dimana dia sekarang?"_

 _"Sepertinya dia sudah mau pulang."_

 _Aku segera meninggalkan mereka berdua dan pergi ke gerbang benteng. Dan saat itulah aku berpapasan dengan Keiji._

 _"Ahh...lama tidak berjumpa, Keiji."_

 _"Hanbei, mengapa kau membantu Hideyoshi melakukan hal gila ini? Kalian sudah menghancurkan pulau Kawanaka. Apa rencana kalian selanjutnya?" Tanya Keiji tajam.  
_

 _"Ada sedikit masalah dengan beberapa rencanaku. Inspeksi ke Oshu, aliansi dengan Motonari di Aki, penyerangan Satsuma dan penaklukan wilayah Kantou. Itu semua baru sebatas rencana. Tapi aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Hideyoshi dan dia setuju."_

 _"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa istrimu, Misa nee-sama sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Jangan membohongi dirimu, Hanbei! Dia ingin kau dan Hideyoshi sadar atas perbuatan kalian selama ini, begitu pula halnya dengan diriku!"_

 _"Aku masih mencintai Misahime-sama. Tapi aku nyaris tidak punya waktu untuk hal itu."_

 _"Hanbei, kau..."_

 _"Jangan ikut campur, Keiji. Aku dan Hideyoshi akan mewujudkan impian kami. Dan itu tidak bisa kau cegah lagi, paham?"_

 _Keiji mendengus."Terserah kalian. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian, walaupun nyawaku taruhannya!"_

 _Ia melangkah keluar gerbang. Aku beranjak dari tempat itu._

 _"Keiji, kau keras kepala..."_

 _Tiba-tiba dadaku sesak sekali. Aku terbatuk-batuk. Seorang prajurit melihatku._

 _"Takenaka-sama! Anda baik-baik saja?"_

 _Aku menahannya dengan isyarat tanganku "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengatasi ini."_

 _"Ugh...baiklah.."_

 _sepeninggal prajurit itu, aku melihat tanganku yang menutup mulutku ketika terbatuk tadi. Ada bercak-bercak darah segar di atasnya._

 _"Hmm...kau belum menyerah juga..."desisku."Masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan."_

 _Aku bertekad untuk tidak menyerah pada penyakitku ini._

 _Aku menatap kastil Osaka. Sinar matahari sore menyirami atapnya bagai nirwana._

 _Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku._

 _"HANBEI-SAMAA!"_

 _Aku menoleh dan terkejut melihat siapa yang berteriak itu._

 _NONA MISA?!_

 **( _Kembali ke waktu sebenarnya_ )**

Nona Misa terbelalak mendengar ceritaku itu. Ia memelukku seraya terisak-isak.

"Hanbei-sama...mengapa...mengapa aku begitu lalai akan hal ini? Dan kau yang harus menderita. Aku bodoh sekali..."

Aku menggeleng."Misahime-sama, ini bukan salah anda. Kumohon, jangan menangis. Aku tidak ingin anda terlalu membebani diri anda karena mengkhawatirkanku."

Nona Nago mendecakkan lidah.

"Huh...kalian ingin membuatku muntah! Aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Nago-chan, berhenti! Serahkan boneka jerami itu! Kau benar-benar menyiksa Hanbei dengannya!"

Nona Misa hendak menerjang Nona Nago. Namun aku segera menahan tangan Nona Misa.

"Cukup, Misahime-sama! Anda terlalu mengkhawatirkanku! Aku tidak ingin merepotkan anda. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar suami yang tidak berguna."

"Tapi Hanbei-sama, kau akan..."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kumohon, jangan bertindak ceroboh. Dia menyandera tubuhku. Kalau anda tidak menahan emosi, nyawaku akan melayang."

Nona Misa mendekatiku. Ia segera mengunciku dalam pelukan hangat. Tangisnya meledak.

"Hanbei, maafkan aku...Aku tidak ingin lelaki yang kucintai menderita seperti ini..."

"Misahime-sama...Jangan khawatir. Anda hanya perlu menunggu saat yang tepat untuk hidup bahagia."

"Tapi Hanbei-sama...aku tidak ingin kau membunuhku hanya karena ambisi seperti yang Hideyoshi lakukan pada Nene."

"Aku tahu kami begitu ambisius. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, anda berharga bagiku. Anda Istriku. Aku tidak akan pernah mencoba membunuh anda lagi, aku janji."

Nona Misa membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku balas memeluknya erat seraya meletakkan daguku di atas kepalanya. Kudengar ia berbisik.

"Terima kasih, Hanbei-sama..."

Angin sore menerpa kami dengan lembut, diiringi sinar matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam dengan indahnya.

* * *

 **Woww... Mereka akhirnya berdamai kembali ^_^ Senangnyaaaa...**

 **Eits! Jangan senang dulu. Si Nagohime dan koncro-koncronya masih hidup tuh... Dia kan biang keladinya.**

 **Oh iya... Maaf ya. Baiklah, Nantikan cerita selanju...**

 **Masamune:" Author, Kapan aku muncul? _I've boring, you know?" -_-_**

 **Bang Masmun... sabar dikit napa.. Lagipula ente kan cuma pemeran pembantu ( _Kena Phantom Dive dari sang Dokuganryu)_  
**

 **Mohon review :)**


	11. Dua Naga dan Pesiar Malam

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegelapan Putih _(Slumber Corpses another story)_  
Bagian 11

(Khusus untuk 13 tahun ke atas)

 **Normal p.o.v**

Hanbei diberi kewenangan Otonomi oleh Hideyoshi di Provinsi Mino tempat Hanbei tinggal dulu. Dua bulan kemudian, Hanbei dan istrinya, Misa serta beratus-ratus anggota pasukan Toyotomi pindah ke kastil Inaba. Perjalanan menuju Mino pun dimulai. Misa berada di dalam Tandu sedangkan Hanbei naik kuda putih kesayangannya dan berjalan di samping Tandu. Para pengawal Toyotomi mengelilingi mereka sepanjang perjalanan. Hari pun beranjak malam. Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti dan beristirahat di bawah sebuah kaki bukit. Ketika semua dayangnya sedang sibuk membenahi tempat persinggahan itu, Misa keluar dari tandu menuju bawah sebatang pohon rimbun. Musim semi baru mulai. Bunga Sakura bermekaran di pohon itu. Beberapa kelopaknya menghujani wanita itu. Wanginya begitu semerbak. Angin malam membelai wajah dan rambut coklat Misa

"Indah sekali."ucapnya kagum. Ia mencoba meraih sekuntum sakura yang paling rendah letaknya. Namun bunga itu terlalu tinggi. Ia tidak dapat menggapainya. Sekonyong-konyong sebuah tangan mengambil bunga itu. Misa terkejut dan melihat lelaki yang mengambil bunga Sakura itu.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku." kata pria itu."Aku tidak tahu Anda juga ingin memetik bunga Sakura ini. Baiklah. Aku memberikannya pada Anda. Terimalah."

Misa hanya melongo melihat lelaki asing itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

* * *

 **Main p.o.v.**

Kutatap lelaki yang menyodorkan bunga sakura itu. Aku segera mengambilnya. Tapi aku tidak segera pergi. Perasaanku tertarik untuk mengenal pria yang telah memberiku bunga Sakura ini. Kupandangi dia dari kepala hingga kaki. Ia mengenakan baju tempur bewarna coklat. Rambutnya pendek. Dia memiliki dua bilah pedang di sisi kanan tubuhnya, menunjukkan bahwa dia kidal. Ada bekas luka di pipi kirinya. Matanya terlihat begitu tenang.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak."kataku."Oh, ya. Aku baru melihat orang sepertimu disini. Siapa namamu?"

"Katakura Kagetsuna. Tapi Anda boleh memanggilku Kojuro." ujarnya." Aku adalah Ajudan dari Gubernur Oshu di Utara. Aku kemari untuk berjalan-jalan bersama Tuanku, Date Masamune."

"Kojuro, nama yang bagus. Aku baru melihatmu. Dimana Tuanmu?"Tanyaku.

"Sepertinya dia menghilang. Aku sudah mencarinya, tapi dia tidak juga muncul. Dan aku tidak bisa pulang kalau _Masamune-sama_ belum datang. Oh, dan siapa namamu, Nona?"

"Misa."

"Misa _-chan_ , senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu, Kojuro."

Tiba-tiba sebuah siulan mengejutkan kami. Kami menoleh. Tampak seorang pemuda berusia sekitar sembilan belas tahun mendekati kami. Ia mengenakan baju tempur bewarna biru dengan kepala tertutup helm bersabit emas. Sebuah penutup mata bertengger di mata kanannya. Dia terlihat cukup tampan.

" _Well_ , Kojuro. Kau dapat teman baru rupanya. Dan dia wanita." Katanya seraya menoleh ke arahku." Baiklah, siapa nama Anda, _Milady_?"

Aku tertegun mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu. Ada beberapa kata yang diucapkannya terasa asing di telingaku. Tapi aku segera menjawab pertanyaannya. "Namaku Misa."

" _Oh, Such a Graceful Lady_. Namaku Date Masamune, Gubernur Provinsi Oshu. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Misa _-san_." Kata Masamune sembari menyeringai.

Aku tertawa kecil."Jadi kau atasan Kojuro? Wah, hebat! Aku benar-benar senang memiliki teman baru seperti kalian. Kapan-kapan kita mengobrol, ya?"

Kojuro mengangguk."Boleh,Misa _-chan_. Ah, iya. Aku dan Masamune _-sama_ tidak bisa terlalu lama berada disini. Jarak Oshu dari sini cukup jauh. Kami akan pulang kemalaman. Baiklah, sampai bertemu kembali." ujar Kojuro seraya melambaikan tangan kearahku. Aku balas melambaikan tangan sampai akhirnya ia dan Masamune menghilang di tikungan. Pertemuan singkat dengan kedua lelaki itu membuatku bahagia. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan teman baru lagi. Dan Kojuro, aku merasa tertarik padanya. Entah mengapa tanganku bergetar. Kugenggam erat bunga Sakura yang diberikannya padaku.

 _'Pria yang menarik. Kapan-kapan aku harus memperkenalkannya pada Hanbei. Siapa tahu mereka bisa akrab ... '_ Batinku senang.

* * *

 **Hanbei p.o.v**

Aku baru saja turun dari kudaku dan pergi ke Tandu Nona Misa untuk menjemputnya keluar. Namun sesampai disana, kudapati Tandu itu kosong. Dimana Nona Misa?

" _Misahime-sama_? _Misahime-sama_ , dimanakah Anda?"

Kucari dia di sekitar Tandu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Nona Misa disitu, membuatku khawatir. Takut sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan telah menimpanya.

" Hanbei _-sama_ , ada apa?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiranku. Ku menoleh. Seorang dayang tua melihatku dengan tatapan heran.

Aku mendesah." Maaf. Tapi istriku menghilang. Bisakah Anda membantuku mencarinya?"

" Oh, tentu."

Kami pun mencari Nona Misa. Setengah jam berlalu. Kami tidak mendapatinya di Kaki bukit ini. Hatiku semakin resah, khawatir dengan nasib Nona Misa. Tiba-tiba aku terbatuk-batuk darah. Tampaknya Penyakitku kambuh lagi karena terpapar angin malam. Dayang tua yang menemaniku segera mendekatiku." _Hanbei-sama_ , sebaiknya Anda istirahat. Biar aku yang akan mencarinya."

" Tapi ... "

Kalimatku terpotong ketika wanita tua itu mendorong tubuhku menjauh dari tandu." Tidak, biarlah aku yang mencarinya. Aku dayangnya. Maafkan keteledoranku karena telah meninggalkan Tandunya tadi."

Mendengar itu, aku terpaksa harus menunggunya menemukan istriku.

* * *

 **Main p.o.v**

Aku masih menatap bunga-bunga Sakura yang bermekaran di atas pohon. Mereka sangat indah. Warna mereka yang lembut membuatku tenang. Tahu-tahu kudengar sebuah suara di belakangku.

"Misa _-sama_! Ternyata Anda disini. Hanbei _-sama_ begitu khawatir pada Anda karena Anda tidak berada di Tandu. Anda tidak apa-apa?" Ternyata seorang dayangku yang mendatangiku. Aku tersenyum. " Tidak apa. Aku hanya melihat-lihat di sekitar sini. Aku akan kembali sekarang."

Kami berdua kembali ke tempat persinggahan. Seorang prajurit memberitahuku bahwa Hanbei ingin bicara empat mata denganku.

"Ah, Terima kasih. Dimana Hanbei sekarang?"

" Beliau sedang duduk di pohon kecil di bukit itu."kata prajurit tersebut seraya menunjuk bukit yang dimaksud." Tampaknya Beliau sangat mengkhawatirkan Anda."

" Ah, Terima kasih banyak."

Aku bergegas mendaki bukit tersebut. Kutemukan Hanbei di bawah pohon seraya memandang bulan purnama yang menghiasi langit malam. Ia melihat kedatanganku dengan senyum.

" _Misahime-sama_ , Anda darimana saja? Aku sangat khawatir begitu mendapati Anda tidak berada di Tandu Anda. Anda baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Aku mendesah panjang "Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar, Hanbei _-sama_. Pemandangan di bukit ini sangat indah, terutama pohon Sakura-nya. Dan aku baru saja bertemu dengan..."

Kalimatku terpotong begitu Hanbei menaiki kuda putihnya. Lelaki itu menunggang kudaku ke arahku seraya memberikan tangannya padaku. " Bagaimana kalau kita berdua berkuda sejenak di sekitar tempat ini?" ujarnya lembut." Malam ini begitu cerah. Anda pasti suka pesiar dengan keadaan ini."

Kalimatnya itu membuatku terbengong-bengong. Bagaimanapun juga, Hanbei suamiku. Dan ajakannya yang romantis ini sukar untuk ditolak. Kurasa pipiku memerah bagaikan tomat." Han ... Hanbei _-sama_ , apakah kau serius?"

"Ya. Pegang tanganku dan akan kubantu Anda untuk naik."

Kuraih tangan Hanbei dan mencoba menaiki kudanya. Aku merasa sedikit kesulitan karena tubuhku terasa berat. Namun Hanbei segera memegang pinggangku dan menarik tubuhku naik. Tahu-tahu aku sudah di dalam gendongannya. Kurasa jantungku berdegup dengan kencangnya. Kupandang Hanbei dengan gugup.

"Han...Hanbei, terima kasih..."

Hanbei tertawa kecil." _Misahime-sama_ , tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kita jarang bersua seperti ini. Anda tidak perlu takut. Aku akan menjaga Anda. Baiklah, kita mulai pesiar!"

Kami pun berkuda di bawah sinar bulan. Malam itu lumayan dingin. Kurapatkan tubuhku pada Hanbei, menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya sementara tubuhku meringkuk di kehangatan dadanya.

"Hanbei- _sama_ , aku bertemu dengan dua orang lelaki tadi. Mereka begitu baik. Kapan-kapan kau harus berkenalan dengan mereka."ujarku.

Hanbei menatapku dengan tatapan yang menyatakan bahwa ia merasa penasaran." Siapa mereka?"

"Hmm...kau akan tahu siapa mereka. Yang jelas mereka berasal dari Oshu."

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, Kulihat ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya.

"Oshu?!"

"Ya. Ada apa? Kau tampak begitu kaget."

"Ah, ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan disana."

"Apa itu?"

"Itu rahasia, _Misahime-sama_."

" Huh! Kau selalu saja berlagak misterius seperti itu." kataku seraya menyentuh pipi Hanbei."Dan karena kalimatmu itu kau berhasil mengelabuiku tempo hari!"

Hanbei mengangkat kepalanya." Hahaha...anda lihat, dunia ini penuh dengan taktik. Anda harus mengasah otak untuk bertahan. Dan itu berguna sekali."

"Kau benar,Hanbei _-sama_." Ujarku. Serta-merta aku berbisik pelan." Ah iya. Aku tahu ini rumit, tapi bolehkah aku melakukan hal 'itu' padamu?"

Hanbei menatapku dengan heran. "Apa maksud anda?"tanyanya.

"Aku tahu Nago telah melakukan hal hina itu terhadapmu." Bisikku pelan." Aku tidak ingin dia melakukan itu lagi. Akan kujaga kau dari cinta yang salah."

"Ahaha...terima kasih, _Misahime-sama_. Anda membuatku malu." Tawa Hanbei kecil.

Aku balas tertawa. Kutarik wajah Hanbei kearahku hingga jarak antara wajah kami hanya sepanjang jari kelingking. "Hanbei...terima kasih telah menjadi dirimu kembali."

Hanbei tersenyum simpul."Misahime-sama, akan kubuat diri Anda bahagia. Aku benar-benar beruntung menikahi Anda."

Ku tersenyum. Kami menempelkan kening satu sama lain seraya berpelukan erat.

Hanbei, aku tahu kita menghadapi berbagai masalah. Tapi untuk sekarang, mari kita saling menenangkan pikiran dalam kemesraan yang begitu hangat.

* * *

 **Ahh... akhirnya selesai juga Chapter ini. Misa akhirnya berteman dengan Kojuro dan Masamune. Namun tampaknya Hanbei kurang senang dengan hubungan itu  
**. **( Ya iyalah. Mereka kan Rival berat -_- )**

 **Mohon review :)**


	12. Serangan Klan Saito

.

.

.

Kegelapan Putih (Slumber Corpses Another story)  
Bagian 12

 **Hanbei p.o.v.**

Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Tokugawa Ieyasu. Pemuda itu hebat sekali. Ia punya keahlian yang luar biasa, baik secara fisik maupun pikiran. Ia berteman dengan salah seorang bawahan Toyotomi yang handal, Putra dari Ishida Masatsugu yang bernama Ishida Sakichi, biasa dipanggil Mitsunari. Ieyasu lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Mitsunari, namun mereka berteman dengan sangat akrab.

"Ieyasu- _kun_ , Mitsunari- _kun_. Kalian benar-benar luar biasa. Baru beberapa hari bertemu, namun kalian begitu cepat berteman." kataku senang.

Ieyasu tertawa."Hanbei- _dono_ , setiap orang memiliki kelebihan masing-masing. Aku dan Mitsunari merasa sangat cocok, dan kami pun akrab dengan cepat."

"Yang jelas, kami dan anggota Toyotomi lainnya akan membantu anda dan Hideyoshi- _sama_ untuk menaklukkan negeri ini!" ujar Mitsunari mantap.

Aku tersenyum."Ahaha ... terima kasih banyak. Aku benar-benar bangga pada kalian." Ujarku.

Tak lama kemudian, aku berbicara dengan Hideyoshi mengenai rencana penaklukan. Kuraih sebuah gulungan peta dan menaruhnya di atas meja lalu kubentangkan peta itu sehingga Hideyoshi bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam benakku. "Hmm ... Maeda mengajak kita bersekutu. Itu bukan masalah. Sementara itu, ada dua pilihan lainnya. Klan Date di Utara dan Klan Mouri di barat. Siapa yang akan kita ambil sebagai sekutu terlebih dahulu?"

Hideyoshi mendesah." Kita pernah melawan Date di pulau Kawanaka. Aku sudah melihat mereka. Mereka lumayan kuat."

"Tapi kurasa Mouri lebih kuat lagi. Mereka menguasai Chugoku, walaupun terkadang Chosokabe berusaha melawan mereka."

"Kau benar juga, Hanbei. Tapi aku tahu kau lebih cerdas dariku. Ini otonomimu."

Aku mengangguk. Segera saja aku hendak keluar ruangan. Tiba-tiba Hideyoshi mencegatku. Ia masih memandang peta di atas meja. "Hanbei, lakukan apa yang menurutmu terbaik. Kau tahu, itu adalah langkah awal impian kita."

Aku mematung mendengar kalimat Hideyoshi itu.

"Baik, Hideyoshi."

Hari mulai beranjak malam. Aku mohon diri pada Hideyoshi untuk pulang ke Inaba. "Hideyoshi, aku harus pulang. Para pelayanku akan gelisah kalau aku pulang terlalu malam."

"Hanbei, kau yakin?" Tanya Hideyoshi datar.

"Tentu saja, Hideyoshi."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya khawatir karena akhir-akhir ini kau tampak pucat. Kau sakit?"

"Ah, Hideyoshi. Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Hmm, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, ya."

Aku segera memacu kudaku keluar provinsi Osaka. Untung saja Mino berada di perbatasan, jadi terasa lebih dekat. Aku tidak ditemani pengawal karena takut mereka akan melihat aku terbatuk-batuk darah dan melaporkannya pada Hideyoshi. _'Tidak! Aku tidak ingin Hideyoshi khawatir. Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum impian kami tercapai!'_ Dan aku tahu siapa target pertamaku untuk rencana penaklukan ini: Klan Date di Oshu. Mudah-mudahan mereka ingin bergabung dengan kami, walaupun aku merasa canggung terhadap salah satu dari mereka, Katakura Kojuro.

Katakura ... pria yang menarik. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau aku bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti. Harus kuakui, dia lebih hebat dariku. Membuatku sedikit iri. Ia menyelamatkan orang-orang saat insiden di kuil Honnou yang membunuh Tuan Nobunaga terjadi. Dan kudengar ia pernah mengalahkan Trio Miyoshi sendirian.

"Katakura- _kun_ , apa sebenarnya rahasiamu sehingga bisa begitu hebat seperti itu?" Bisikku pelan. Tiba-tiba suara derap kaki kuda berada di sekitarku. Aku menghentikan kudaku. Kucoba mempertajam penglihatanku. Aku terbantu oleh sinar bulan yang menerpa tempat itu. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut. Kulihat sesuatu yang terkena sinar bulan. Itu Bendera Klan Saito. ' _Tunggu dulu! Saito? Untuk apa mereka berkeliaran di sekitar sini? Bukankah tempat pengasingan mereka cukup jauh dari tempat ini?'_

"Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu, Takenaka Hanbei." ujar sebuah suara. Aku terkejut melihat pemilik suara itu. Seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir, nyaris seperti Keiji. Lambang Klan Saito berada di kimono keabuan miliknya. Ia tersenyum padaku. Orang itu ...

"Saito Tatsuoki- _sama_?!"

Tuan Tatsuoki tersenyum. Di sebelahnya berdiri seseorang. Nona Nago. "Takenaka- _kun_ , tumben sekali kau pulang ke Inaba malam-malam begini." kata Nona Nago seraya mendesis kecil.

"Aku dan Hideyoshi membahas rencana kami hingga malam hari. Penjelasanku lumayan panjang. Maaf, aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian."

Kupacu kudaku. Tiba-tiba seorang prajurit Saito menghadangku, membuatku sedikit curiga. _'Apa yang diinginkan Tuan Tatsuoki dariku?'_

"Tatsuoki-sama, ada apa ini? Mengapa kalian tidak membiarkanku pergi? Penghuni benteng Inaba akan cemas kalau aku pulang terlalu malam! Ataukah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku?" Tanyaku curiga.

Tuan Tatsuoki mendesah."Aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi sebelumnya ikutlah denganku terlebih dahulu."

"Aku tidak bisa. Mungkin lain kali saja, Tatsuoki- _sama_."

"Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang, Takenaka!"Bentak Tuan Tatsuoki."Ini penting sekali!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku akan pergi ke Inaba sekarang juga. Minggirlah!" Tegasku dan berusaha mencari celah untuk lari. Tiba-tiba seorang prajurit menarikku sehingga aku terjatuh dari kuda. Kutarik pedang cambukku namun Nona Nago menendang tanganku dan menginjaknya.

"Takenaka- _kun_ , ini perintah dari Tatsuoki- _san_. Kau harus ikut!" Desisnya seraya menusuk boneka jerami tumbalku dengan sebuah jarum. Aku meringis kesakitan. Tubuhku terasa begitu lemas.

"Takenaka, disamping pribadimu yang lembut, kau keras kepala juga."desah Tuan Tatsuoki. Ia menoleh ke para prajuritnya. "Ikat dia."

Aku kaget sekali mendengar itu dan mulai memberontak, namun Nona Nago semakin menusuk boneka jerami itu, membuatku tidak berdaya sama sekali. Tahu-tahu tubuhku sudah terikat erat dengan beberapa utas tali tambang.

"Tatsuoki- _sama_ ... kau ... "geramku.

PLAK!

Nona Nago menamparku. Ia segera mengikat mulutku dengan sehelai kain, membungkam suaraku."Aku merasa kasihan kalau aku menusuk boneka jerami itu. Kau tampak begitu tersiksa. Lebih baik kau seperti ini agar lebih nyaman. Bukan begitu, Takenaka- _kun_?" desisnya sembari mengelus pipiku. Aku memalingkan wajah. Ini menjijikkan!

"Nah, bawa dia ke dalam kereta kuda. Jangan lama-lama." Kata Tatsuoki sedikit berteriak." Kalau Toyotomi sampai tahu kita menculik ahli strategi mereka, bisa gawat. Ayo cepat! Cepat!"

Beberapa prajurit Saito memasukkanku ke dalam kereta kuda. Aku meronta, berusaha membebaskan diri. Tapi tubuhku terasa begitu lemas. Aku terpaksa menyerah. Tiba-tiba aku mendapat sebuah ide. Kuberi isyarat pada kuda putihku: Hakuba. Aku pernah mengajarinya untuk menyampaikan pesan dengan isyarat kalau aku dalam bahaya. Ia mengangguk-angguk dan segera berlari menuju Mino. Aku merasa lega. Setidaknya aku sudah memberitahu Nona Misa lewat kudaku. Semoga ada yang menyelamatkanku.

Hanbei pov end

"Baiklah. Kunci pintunya!" Kata Tatsuoki.

"Tunggu dulu."Tukas Nagohime."Kalian tahu kalau dia ahli strategi. Otaknya begitu encer. Dia bisa keluar dari kereta kuda ini dengan berbagai cara walaupun tubuhnya sudah terikat kuat. Dia bisa lolos kalau dia dibiarkan sendirian. Akan kutemani dia."

Hanbei segera mencium sebuah firasat buruk dari kata-kata itu. _'Nona Nago, anda mulai tidak waras!'_ Batinnya jengkel. _  
_

Nagohime masuk ke dalam kereta kuda. Pintunya segera dikunci dari luar. Dia memandang Hanbei dengan sinis. "Jangan tegang begitu, Takenaka- _kun_. Perjalanan kali ini akan lumayan panjang. Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus tegang seperti itu. Mendekatlah padaku, kau akan lebih rileks."

Mendengar itu, Hanbei menggeleng. Pemuda itu masih trauma dengan apa yang dilakukan Nagohime padanya beberapa hari lalu. Spontan Nagohime menarik Hanbei kearahnya keras-keras dan mengelus dagunya.

"Tenanglah, Takenaka- _kun_. Tatsuoki- _san_ hanya ingin berbicara padamu secara empat mata. Dia tidak bohong." Bujuk Nona Nago. Hanbei meringis _. 'Bicara empat mata? Mengapa aku harus diculik hanya untuk masalah itu?'_

Nagohime menyentak tubuh Hanbei dan membaringkan pemuda di pangkuannya. Hanbei merasa ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya selanjutnya. Kereta kuda itu sudah berjalan sedari tadi. Ia bisa melihat puncak Kastil Osaka dari jendela kecil kereta kuda itu. Dalam hati ia berharap Hideyoshi ataupun penduduk Osaka melihatnya. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa berteriak karena mulutnya ditutup. Dan dalam keadaan inilah pertama kali Hanbei merasa bodoh sekali. Nagohime mengusap rambut putih Hanbei berkali-kali, membuat lelaki itu mengantuk. "Tidurlah, Takenaka- _kun_. Kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah bangun nanti."Bisik Nagohime dengan nada panas.

Dia benar. Hanbei tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dan kali ini ia benar-benar mengantuk. Perlahan-lahan mata ungunya mulai terpejam dan segera membuatnya melayang menuju dunia mimpi.

 _'Hideyoshi...Nona Misa...kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya?'_

* * *

 **Main p.o.v _  
_**

Pagi pun menyingsing. Sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku sudah terbangun dari tadi karena mengalami mimpi buruk. Di mimpi itu, aku berada di sebuah tempat yang gelap dan suram. Langitnya bewarna merah darah. Aku memandang sekeliling.

"Halo? Adakah orang selain aku disini?" Teriakku.

Dan sebuah suara pun terdengar. Tapi bukan suara senang seperti yang kuharapkan, melainkan suara terbata-bata. " _Mi ... Misahime ... Misahime-sama_... aku ... aku disini ... "

Aku menoleh. Alangkah terkejutnya aku begitu melihat Hanbei berada tak jauh di depanku. Baju tempurnya berlumuran darah, begitu juga dengan mulutnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk. Aku ternganga melihat ini. ' _Ini ... ini mengerikan! INI GILA! Mengapa pemandangan horor ini berada di hadapanku?'_

"Hanbei- _sama_!" pekikku seraya berlari dan memeluknya. Tahu-tahu sebuah tangan menarik Hanbei dari pelukanku. Aku kaget sekali.

"Misa- _chan,_ betapa bodohnya dirimu! Kau istri yang payah!" Suara itu ... aku mengenalnya. Kuangkat kepalaku. Kulihat Nagohime mencekik Hanbei dan mengangkat tubuh lelaki malang itu ke udara. Aku menjerit histeris.

"Hanbei- _sama_! Nago- _chan_ , apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan, Hah?!"ujarku marah. Nagohime tertawa keras-keras. Ia menggenggam sebilah pisau. Aku dibuatnya tegang.

"Lepaskan Hanbei! Atau aku akan ..."

Aku segera menyadari bahwa seluruh tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan seakan-akan dipaksa untuk diam dan menonton adegan mengerikan ini.

" _Misa ... hime-sa ... ma ..._ "desis Hanbei."Maaf...maafkan aku..."

Aku berkeringat dingin. _'Ini benar-benar gila!'_ Kulihat Nagohime memegang pisaunya kuat-kuat. Ia menerjangkan benda tajam itu ke dada Hanbei, membuatku seperti terkena serangan jantung. Detik berikutnya, Hujan Darah muncrat di hadapanku.

"TIDAAAAKKKK!"

Aku terbangun. Seluruh tubuhku terasa kaku. Ternyata cuma mimpi.

Matahari sudah tinggi. Aku segera membereskan kamarku. Tapi ada yang aneh. Hanbei belum juga pulang dari Osaka.

"Misa- _sama_ , Hanbei- _sama_ belum pulang." kata seorang pelayanku.

"Ya. Aneh sekali. Mungkinkah dia menginap di Osaka?"

"Mungkin saja."

Aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar Benteng. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan tampak sesuatu berlari ke arahku. Itu kuda Hanbei, Hakuba! Aku segera mendekati hewan itu.

"Hakuba- _chan_! Mengapa kau pulang sendiri? Mana Hanbei?"

Hakuba mengibas-ngibas surainya. Hanbei pernah memberitahuku tentang bagaimana ia melatih kudanya dengan isyarat. Dan kalau ia mengibas-ngibas surai, itu tandanya Hanbei dalam bahaya. _'Tunggu dulu! Hanbei dalam bahaya?!'_

"Hakuba-chan, bawa aku ke tempat Hanbei!" ujarku seraya menaiki kuda itu dan memacunya secepat mungkin. Tak lama kemudian, kami sampai di perbatasan antara Mino dan Osaka. Aku turun dari punggung Hakuba dan melihat sekeliling.

"Hanbei...terakhir ada disini?"desisku dalam hati. Kutemukan sebuah tulisan di atas tanah. Sepertinya Hanbei yang menulisnya dengan jari. Walaupun tidak karuan, aku masih bisa membaca tulisan itu. Saito.

 _'Apa? Saito...kenapa dengan Saito?'_ Entah mengapa aku kembali teringat dengan mimpi buruk semalam. _Tidak! Jangan sampai ..._

Aku terduduk di tanah dan menangis sesungukan. _Mengapa Hanbei ..._

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku. Ternyata ...

"Kojuro?!"

Kojuro melihatku dengan tatapan bingung. "Misa- _chan_ , kenapa kau menangis disini? Apa yang terjadi?"tanyanya. Kuusap air mataku dan berdiri. Aku dan Kojuro saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Suamiku menghilang. Aku benar-benar khawatir. Sepertinya ia sedang dalam bahaya." Tukasku lesu

Kojuro mendesah."Apakah dia meninggalkan sebuah petunjuk?"

"Ada. Sebuah tulisan di tanah. Namanya Saito."

"Saito? Bukankah Klan itu kini diasingkan setelah Oda menaklukkannya?"

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi sepertinya mereka memberontak setelah Insiden di kuil Honnou."

Kojuro mengangguk-angguk. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku ke Oshu? Masamune- _sama_ mungkin bisa membantumu mencari suamimu."

"Ah, iya. Aku ikut!" Kataku cepat. Aku segera menaiki Hakuba. Kojuro pun menaiki kudanya. Kami pun pergi ke Oshu. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kojuro menatap Hakuba terus-menerus.

"Ada apa, Kojuro?"Tanyaku heran.

"Ah..tidak. Hanya saja kudamu mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Ini kuda suamiku. Apakah kau mengenal suamiku?"

"Hmm ... entahlah. Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya."

"Kau akan senang bertemu dengan suamiku. Dia menyenangkan. Kapan-kapan kau harus berkenalan dengannya."

Kojuro tertawa."Semoga saja."

Kami sampai di Pondok Fujiwara, nama kediaman Date Masamune di Oshu. Kojuro dan aku masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Disana tampak seorang wanita muda dengan kimono ungu tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang wanita di balik pintu geser di ruang sebelah. Ia terkejut melihat kedatangan kami. "Kojuro- _san_! Darimana saja kau? Masamune- _sama_ mencarimu. Dan siapa wanita di sebelahmu itu?"

Kojuro tersenyum pada wanita dengan kimono ungu." _Megohime-sama_ , tenanglah. Aku baru saja pulang dari Mino. Dan aku bertemu wanita ini. Dia temanku. Namanya Misa."

Wanita yang bernama Megohime itu mendekatiku. "Namaku Date Megohime, istri dari Date Masamune. Senang bertemu denganmu, Misa- _san_."

Aku tersenyum." _Megohime-chan_ , senang bertemu denganmu juga."

"Ahh...Kojuro, kau berencana untuk memiliki selir, ya?" tukas wanita di balik pintu geser, membuatku serta Kojuro kaget setengah mati.

" _Nee-san_ , Jangan buat aku malu. Misa-chan sudah menikah. Aku tidak suka mengambil istri orang!" ujar Kojuro. Ia lalu menatapku."Misa- _chan_ , wanita di balik pintu geser itu adalah Kitako, kakak perempuanku. Dia pernah menjadi ibu susuan Masamune- _sama_. Sekarang ia menjadi penasihat pribadi Megohime-sama."

"Kenapa ia tidak keluar dari ruangan itu?"

"Hmm...itu sulit dijelaskan."

Tahu-tahu Masamune masuk ke ruangan itu. Ia terkejut melihat kami. "Kojuro, aku mencarimu sedari tadi! Dan kenapa kau membawa Misa- _san_ kemari?"

"Masamune-sama, maafkan aku. Aku sedang memeriksa Mino. Dan aku bertemu Misa-chan. Suaminya menghilang. Dan ia minta bantuan anda untuk menolongnya." Jelas Kojuro.

Masamune menatapku lamat. "Misa-san, kau boleh meminta bantuanku. Tapi setelah aku dan anggota Klan Date berdiskusi. Kami hendak rapat."

Aku mengangguk."Ba ... baik, Masamune- _san_."

Rapat Klan Date pun dimulai. Aku ikut dalam rapat itu. Sepanjang rapat, kudengar mereka hendak mengalahkan Toyotomi. Mereka tampaknya pernah bertemu di pertempuran Pulau Kawanaka. _'Tunggu dulu! Berarti Kojuro pernah bertemu dengan Hanbei?!'_ Aku menelan ludah. Tubuhku merinding.

Setelah rapat, semua anggota Klan Date pulang, kecuali Kojuro, Masamune dan Megohime. Masamune mendekatiku."Nah, Misa- _san_. Sekarang aku bisa membantumu. Tell me, sejak kapan suamimu menghilang?"

Aku berusaha tetap tenang. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak pulang tadi malam. Biasanya dia pulang ketika hari sudah sore. Aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa."

"Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Ahli strategi."

"Rumit juga. Hmm ... dia kerja dimana?"

"Osaka. Atau lebih tepatnya bekerja untuk Toyotomi Hideyoshi."

Masamune tersentak kaget mendengar jawabanku. Kojuro yang sedang minum teh juga tersedak mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang dia bekerja untuk Toyotomi?!"

"Iya. Aku tahu kalian adalah rival. Tapi aku ingin kalian menolongku."

Masamune meringis."Jangan katakan kalau suamimu itu mengenakan topeng ungu dan bersenjatakan pedang cambuk."

Kini giliranku yang dibuat terheran-heran.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Masamune tertawa kecil." _Hah! I know it_. Dia memang begitu mencolok."

Kojuro mendekatiku. Ia menatapku lamat. "Misa- _chan_ , kau istri dari Takenaka Hanbei, bukan?"

Kurasa kakiku mati rasa. Aku berkeringat dingin. Tatapan Kojuro seperti pisau yang siap menghujam wajahku.

"I...Iya..."jawabku terbata-bata.

Tiba-tiba Masamune menghunus pedangnya dan menerjang ke arahku." _DAMN IT!_ Misa-san, kukira kau tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Toyotomi. Ternyata kau sama saja. Tapi kami adalah musuh bebuyutan! Kau bagian dari mereka. _GO TO HELL!_ "

Aku menjerit. Megohime segera menarik tubuh Masamune sementara Kojuro menghadangnya dengan berdiri membelakangiku.

"Masamune-sama, hentikan! Bagaimana pun juga, Misa tidak pernah mengganggu kita. Dia teman kita Walaupun aku tahu suaminya itu adalah salah satu rival kita!" Pekik Kojuro. Megohime memeluk Masamune erat-erat dan berkata, "Masamune- _sama,_ anda jangan emosi seperti ini. Misa-san tidak pernah melukai anda. Sadarlah!"

Kitako tertawa kecil dari balik pintu geser. Walaupun hanya terlihat sebagai siluet, jelas sekali ia sedang merangkai bunga di ruangannya. "Bontenmaru, kau mulai lagi."tukasnya."Misa tidak salah. Dia hanya ingin kau membantunya. Tidak ada salahnya kau melakukan itu."

Kojuro mengangguk." _Nee-san_ benar. Masamune-sama, kumohon. Misa-chan benar-benar khawatir pada Takenaka."

Ruangan itu hening. Beberapa saat kemudian, Masamune angkat bicara. " _Alright then._ Aku dan Kojuro akan membantumu. Tapi kami hanya bisa menolongmu dalam hal penyusupan walaupun kami bukan ninja. Tapi tenang, rivalku Sanada Yukimura punya seorang ninja yang hebat. Dia bisa membantu kita juga. Yang jelas aku tidak ingin lelaki bertopeng ungu itu melihat kami. Kau sendiri yang membebaskannya, _Deal_?"

Kurasa wajahku berseri-seri. Aku membungkuk berkali-kali pada Masamune. "Terima kasih banyak, Masamune-san!"

Masamune tersenyum kecil." _Nevermind, Milady_." ia lalu menoleh pada Kojuro."Kojuro, segeralah pergi ke Ueda. Jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Sanada pasti mengerti dan akan mengutus Sasuke untuk membantu kita."

Kojuro membungkuk hormat."Baik, Masamune- _sama_."dan ia segera pergi keluar. Megohime menepuk pundakku."Misa- _san_ , tenang saja. Masamune-sama pasti bisa membantumu menolong Hanbei." Katanya lembut, membuat perasaanku agak tenang. Aku mengangguk dan melirik ke Masamune seraya bernafas lega. _'Terima kasih banyak, Kojuro dan Masamune. Aku berhutang budi pada kalian.'_

* * *

 **Bersambung ...**

 **Maaf karena update nya lama. Baru masuk semester 2 kuliah, jadi rada sibuk. Maafkan author ini ya ... :)**


End file.
